


【AC海鲜组 SHS】Paradox Of Fate

by zixiTeresa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiTeresa/pseuds/zixiTeresa
Summary: Summary：颓废系的士兵小鳕鱼，治愈系的副官老鳕鱼和异常执着的长官海参之间的三向救赎……
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 5





	【AC海鲜组 SHS】Paradox Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> 【SHS，谢伊x海尔森x寇马克，一战AU，英德战场，没有什么考据的史向，ooc预警，和正史有差，有魔幻设定。dbq，我只有废料，我只想搞鳕参鳕。】  
> 【情节Bug没有逻辑，部分情节有参考电影《1917》】  
> 【有夹层伪互行为，不适跳过就好。。。】
> 
> 全文共四万六千字，废话颇多，慎重观看。
> 
> 所以我还是没赶上七夕末班车【嚎啕大哭】

“您找谁？”

“我找海尔森·肯威少将。请问他现在还在第九骑兵师吗？”

“先生，您要找的人已经被调走了。”

“你知道他去了哪儿吗？”

“我很抱歉。”

他胸前挂满了亮闪闪的军功勋章，捧着花站在烈士陵园。不再年轻的上将早已卸去锋利的刀剑，一身海蓝色的制服崭新，没有褶皱的帽檐下缝着银色的飞鹰。他把花放在某个墓碑前，他不知道这是第几次来到这片埋葬了万千军士英灵的地方，他每一年都在盼望着那碑上刻着的名字的主人，可以在某一天的清晨回到故乡。  
————————————————

1918年 秋末

谢伊推开酒馆的木门，一股刺鼻的气味扑面而来，带着劣质酒气和发霉烟草的味道。

这是和平区范围内尚存的最大的一家酒馆，在人人自危的年代难得的娱乐场所里，通常坐满了各式各样的人。有倒卖军火的商贩，有偷渡药品发战争财的乱党，也有摇晃着大胸和屁股涂着劣质粉彩的流莺，但更多的是来寻找乐子放松多日紧绷神经的两国士兵。

将碾碎苦艾的茎干，再配点白芦竹，与烈酒 一起饮下。用膨胀的死亡欲望来填满战争贪婪的废墟。白昼脆弱的荣光凝固干涩，在夜晚他更宁愿用一枚奖章换来一杯酒麻痹自我。

谢伊捧着杯子，坐在酒馆难得较为安静的角落，拒绝了所有人的搭讪。妓女摇了摇手绢，扭着腰肢对伙伴说到“这真是个怪人，只会在这里闷头喝酒。”

她们怎么会知道士兵经历过什么。比起和一个闷油瓶子交谈生意，刚刚走进门里的两个衣冠楚楚的军老爷(也可能是他们鼓鼓囊囊的钱包)更值得她们卖出目光和笑容。

两个英国人……谢伊拄着头，冷眼看着他们脱掉军装风衣，为首的男人颇为绅士的把衣服交给他身后的英国佬，手杖点点地，招待立马端着托盘递给他一杯品相还算不错的白兰地。

“你要来点什么？”

“伏特加吧，Sir。”

“最近你对西伯利亚那边的酒很感兴趣啊。下次查尔斯回来让他给你捎几箱。”

“别，还是算了吧，我怕他给我捎来几箱机油，我还想多活几年。”

官威挺大的那个英国人淡淡地笑了一下，谢伊从来没见过他。他只是个普鲁士的低级下士，而那个拄着绅士杖英国人一看就是个军衔不小的长官，他怎么可能有机会见过敌军将领呢。

这座酒馆里不止有他一个德国兵，他们也只对门口的方向瞄了一眼，便各做各的去了。毕竟这是休战期间，谁都不想先挑起事端闹得双方不愉快。

妓女们蜂儿似的把英国长官围了个里三层外三层，谢伊以为他挥起手是想把她们轰走，然而长官只是拽住她们扫到他脸上的粉色手绢，轻嗅破碎绢布的一角，也不管上面的香水有多么刺鼻。

“To your survice，Lady。”他简直是像来参加某个贵族宴会的。他脚下踩着的仿佛不是遍地的烟头而是天鹅绒织就的毛毯，他手臂揽住的仿佛不是人尽可夫的军妓而是贤良淑雅的闺秀。

虚伪的英国人。谢伊仰头把酒喝了个精光，他摸了摸口袋，空的，心想今天怕不是又要饿着回去了。

“寇马克，C大调小步舞曲。”

本想起身离开的谢伊僵住了，他扭头看向英国长官，却发现对方叫的并不是自己，而是陪同他的另一个英国人。被称作“寇马克”的副官扎着小辫，背对着他坐在长凳上，打开一个看起来就很沉重的皮匣子，从里面拿起一把大提琴来。

只是重姓罢了，谢伊呼出一口气。长官和一个姿色不错的妓女旋转着舞步穿梭在酒客之间，在观者拍掌的节奏和琴弦的旋律中让衣袂和裙摆纠缠。偶尔那个女人踩到长官的脚，他也不会气恼，而是引导着技巧欠缺的舞伴，把错误归整成一个个充满创意的惊喜点。

“寇马克？”被他点名的副官丢掉琴弓，上前牵住长官的手，就势脚尖点地，旋转一圈后另一只手就搭在了长官的腰上。周围传来一阵打趣的哨声，鼓点也更加急促了些，像是流行在土耳其和西班牙之间的决斗曲，而两个军官就像已经做好准备磨尖犄角的斗兽。

“你想造反吗？”长官嫌弃地皱皱眉，而寇马克故意搂的更紧了些，他笑到：“探戈又不只是男女之间的舞蹈，您依旧可以跳男步。”

“松开些。”长官命令到，可是乐曲已经响起来了，他只得也把手搭在寇马克的腰侧，“敢违反长官命令，今晚没你好果子吃。”

两人动作整齐一致地迈出第一步，小腿分别向右侧画出半圆，裁剪合身的军装使他们看起来仿佛在踢正步，却不乏优美和力度。寇马克步步紧逼，而他的长官踩着鼓点不紧不慢见招拆招，他们中间似乎有一面镜子，对着镜子做出和彼此一模一样的动作，可细微之处仍可以见出强弱。

寇马克握住长官的一只手，另一只扶住他的腰的手向下移，让长官借着他的小臂向后仰去，膝盖顶开对方的双腿。胜负就要见分晓了。

谢伊定在门口，后背靠着墙，他感到困意阵阵袭来，却鬼使神差地盯着不远处人群中两个交缠在一起的身影。灯光昏黄，他根本看不清他们的表情和面容，他们的双腿打着花在他眼前乱成一团光影。

然而，只见长官的右腿向后迈了一步，左腿紧贴寇马克的膝盖。寇马克觉得握住长官的手一紧，腿上的重量骤然增加——他的舞伴竟然跳到了他屈起来的大腿上，没有被控制的左臂绕过寇马的脖子抱住了他，修长的小腿勾着寇马克的腰腹得以保持平衡。

寇马克显然没料到这招，愣了一秒的时间里足够他的上司轻盈地落地，向相反方向滑步，拉开原先的距离。

“我还以为你只愿跳英格兰探戈。”寇马克满意地点点头，丝毫不怯长官的瞪视，毕竟鼓点还没有停下来。

情势发生了调转，他的长官主动向他发起进攻。令人吃惊的是，他这次的风格和刚才的绅士般的试探相较简直天差地别，他的每一步都充满攻击性，专挑寇马克双脚间的空隙。踩，剪，扫，踢，寇马克只能躲避子弹似的跳过那些招数才能避免被他绊倒摔掉牙齿。

“Sir,sir,sir，轻一点，踢断了我下面就没人替您干活了。”寇马克连连求饶，再这样下去，他就真的只能没有任何美感的狼狈应付这疯狂勾他裆部的流氓招数了。

长官弓身绕到了他的后面，手指摁住寇马克的后颈，逼他转身与他额头相抵。他闭着眼微微地喘息，像条蛇一样在寇马克耳边发出嘶嘶地声音。

“那你就等着今晚被我干吧。”

我该走了。谢伊心想，在那个英国佬的视线扫视过来的时候他就在想，但他双腿灌了铅似的。快走！当对方披着英军长款风衣向他走来的时候，逃跑的欲望愈发的强烈。

“可以借个火吗？”那个家伙伸出手，食指和戴着银戒的中指间夹着一根香烟。他高挺的鼻梁上有层薄汗，打湿了几缕从红发带里跳出的碎发，它们软软地贴在他的脸上。风衣裹挟着的空气里有着烟草味混合白兰地的清香。

谢伊紧紧抿着嘴唇，手攥着空了的酒杯。“我想再喝一杯。”他干巴巴地说。

海尔森拍拍手，招待把一杯伏特加递给了谢伊，“请。”

谢伊也丝毫不客气，仰头就是咕咚几大口，压根没注意到海尔森正注视着他一动一动的喉头。

“海尔森·肯威，Shall we dance？”

“我不会。”

“没关系，寇马克他以前也不会。”谢伊见他好看的蓝眼睛里闪过危险的光，似乎有人要是敢拒绝他，他就会立马从腰间拔出那把枪把他毙了。

谢伊深吸一口气，舔了舔被酒润湿的嘴唇，拿出他穿越战地雷区和英军防锁线时的勇气。“不”，说罢，年轻的德国士兵破门落荒而逃。

吃了冷羹的海尔森被晾在空桌旁，他的指节有节奏地叩着桌板，过了好一会儿后才用那酸里酸气地伦敦腔调冷哼一声，“辛德瑞拉。”

所有的英国人都大笑起来，而德国人默不作声继续喝酒，紧接着音乐再度响起，没人会在意这样一段插曲。

“我在楼上等你。”海尔森路过正蹲在地上收拾琴匣的寇马克，指尖有意无意蹭过他的脸。军靴踏在木地板上，越是从容的脚步越能勾起心底最迫切的欲望，他太过熟悉下属的性格了。

埋头摆好琴弓的寇马克直起身，他去轻啄海尔森的手背，眼睛却始终担心地望向酒馆的门外。  
—————————————————

夜晚的和平区透着一丝凉意，街上已经没有什么人了。富人家不敢点灯，女人关掉了吱吱呀呀的留声机，被丈夫低声呵斥着，穷人们挤在满是肮脏污秽的角落里和老鼠们一起啃着发霉的面包，远处不知哪里传来新生儿的啼哭。可怜的孩子，号角一旦响起，男孩会扛起比他还要高的枪，女孩则会被送到后方一生也得不到自由。

没人懂得战争的意义，那是统治者们打的利害算盘，在滔滔洪流中，所有人都身不由己，所有人都没有选择。

街道转角，那几道仿佛被冻结的黑影忽然活了过来，他们抬着铁锄或者木棍拦住了谢伊的去路。

“兄弟，借点钱。”

又是该死的英国人，这里不是共治区吗，难不成英国佬们把这里的德国人都赶走了？

“等一下。”谢伊慢慢靠近他们其中的一个，把手伸进自己的裤兜。当然，他的钱都扔进酒杯里了，他掏出来的是空气，拳头却结结实实地打在一人的脸上。

这群气急败坏的疯狗一拥而上，谢伊闪身一避，左臂夹住一个人握刀的手，右脚踹飞另一个靠近的人。酒劲上来了，他有些站立不稳，力不从心。他用膝盖狠压着一人的肚子，一把枪就顶在了他的后脑。他身形一顿，刚想回头缴械，被他压着的家伙突然够到了手边的铁棍。

“咚——”

“呸，”被他揍了一拳的乱兵站起来，向地上吐了一口带血的痰，“和腊肠一样烂的德国佬。”

“他好像是爱尔兰那边的，你们听他刚才的口音。”

“爱尔兰人加入了德军？哼，果然是帝国的叛徒。”刚被他压住的家伙反压住在地上眼中冒星的士兵卡住他的脖子，谢伊生理性的咳嗽起来，脸憋的通红。

“喂，他好像真的没有钱，倒不如把他绑去军队说我们抓住了德军的眼线，说不定还能拿点报酬。”

“我看行，”为首的那人拽着谢伊乱蓬蓬的短发，拎起他的头不怀好意地打量着他。

“他长得还算不错。”这个混蛋笑到，其他人也一脸恍然地吹起了口哨，纷纷去解自己的腰带，“没钱的话，你也只能用屁股还爷爷们的医药费了。”

谢伊的脸贴在微湿的地面上，他的肩膀和腰背被人压着，腿被人拉着向两侧分开。他依稀能辨别出有七八只手在他身上胡乱摸着，撕扯着他洗的发白的外套和长裤。

就让他这么死了吧。他这样想着，反正早晚都是要死在英国人的手里的。

他闭上眼，尽管被压迫的无法呼吸，额头和手背也爆出了青筋，却仿佛感觉不到任何疼痛。

他的脸上忽然溅上温热，雨不应该是冰冷的吗，就像死亡。他闻到了一丝腥咸，血，他睁开没被揍得青肿的左眼，果然看到了死亡，但不是死亡的主角并不是他。刚才还得意洋洋扬言要扒他裤子的家伙此时正直挺挺地和他并排躺着，眼皮向上翻着，瞳孔里还残留着临死前的惊恐。

“哪个队的？”来者毫不客气地踩着一个小兵的脸，军靴的低跟磨着他的太阳穴。

“布……布雷多克将军，第七炮兵团……”

“噢，告诉那布雷多克，对自己手下人管严一点。如果他不想被少将找麻烦的话。” 他提起那可怜小兵的后衣领，把帽子还给了他，小兵哆哆嗦嗦地立正站好，脸煞白着一溜烟消失在了乞丐尸骸遍地的暗巷里。

谢伊仍是趴在地上，沉沉地吐出一口气。比起被人强奸至死，上了军事法庭或者直接被炮弹炸成碎片要强百倍。对方已经站在他面前了，他却没力气抬头望上一眼。

但是有种莫名的熟悉感，从来者身上由内至外散发出来，受潮皮革的气味叫人安心。突然，有个沉寂已久的名字被他忆起，停在嘴边，他轻声唤了一句。

“连恩？”

来者明显停顿了一秒，他蹲下来用手帕擦了擦谢伊眼睛和嘴角的血迹。

“连恩，啊，这个名字……连恩，我好久没有听到了。”他略带悲伤地喟叹道，却不愿再多说什么，他松开握着手帕的手，看着谢伊把它抢过去擦干糊住右眼的血块。

“你是谁？你也认识他？”

“他是和我一起长起来的朋友，在我们还在爱尔兰时……后来可惜我和他分道扬镳，但愿他活的还好。”

“你也是爱尔兰人？”

“你听不出来吗？”

“怎么会，不过你带着些伦敦腔。”

“是吗？”他笑笑，“和Sir一起待的久了。或许我应该尝试给自己多一些自由空间。”

谢伊完全放松了下来，他竟然对面前的英国人没有任何敌意，对方沙哑却有着长者般温柔的语调让他感到亲切，就像一对兄弟在晚餐后并肩在花园散步探讨家务一样自然。

紧接着他的的确确清清楚楚地看到了一张和自己相差无几的脸。

操，谢伊猛地锤了一下自己的头，刚才那个叫海尔森的阴阳怪气的家伙给他的酒里不会下了什么致幻剂吧。

“嘘。嘘，对自己的脑袋好点，你已经够傻的了。”

“你才傻，”谢伊推了一下他的肩膀，像只小狼狗一样呲了呲牙，“脸上有疤的冒牌货，告诉我你的名字。”

“谢伊·寇马克。不过你可以和sir一样，叫我寇马克就好。”年长者无奈地摇摇头，“第一次见到你的时候，我也觉得不可思议。还以为你是我父亲在柏林留下的私生子什么的。”

“我生在都柏林而不是柏林，私生子的推测你还是考虑考虑自己吧。”

寇马克把谢伊扛起来，奇怪，明明如镜中倒影般的两个人，为何会有两人存在着体型差的错觉。

“你家还在芬尼根夫妇哪里吗？”

“你跟踪过我？”谢伊徒劳地捶打着寇马克的后背，腿在空中踢蹬着，被长者不留情地拍了下屁股后才消停下来。

“废话，你家就是我家。”

寇马克把谢伊扛回了老房子，扔到他鸟窝一样的床上。

“天啊，虽说你习惯在战场上摸爬滚打凑合着过日子了，但你把这地儿糟蹋的真的没法住人。”寇马克小心翼翼地躲避着地上的酒瓶，却还是难免碰碎了几个。

“说的好像你不是似的。”

“哼，我可比你仔细多了。”寇马克熟练地把床铺好，把铺面的报纸收起来放在抽屉里。又烧了壶热水放在桌子上，做完这一切后，他转过来看向谢伊时，后者已经裹着被子半梦半醒。

“我很奇怪，遇见一个和自己一模一样的人，你竟然没有感到害怕或者打算撕碎我脸皮什么的。”

“不过是，幻觉，明天就消失不见了吧。”

谢伊又嘟囔了一句什么，便彻底陷入了梦境之中。  
—————————————————

回到酒馆时，已经是打烊的时间了，只有几个酒保在收拾杂乱的桌椅，破碎在地上的酒瓶和餐盘还能让人猜出这里曾经有过一场短暂的狂欢。

寇马克在昏暗的灯光下摸着楼梯找到事先约好的房间。

“Sir？”

“挺早的，够我享用完一只流莺了。”海尔森冷笑道。

“Sir，别这样说，怪……” 吓人的。海尔森嘴唇上还沾着点女人化妆用的红膏，衬衫敞开半挂在肩膀上，头上摇晃的灯泡发出的白光打在他脸上，寇马克不由自主地想起传说中古堡里的吸血鬼。

“吸血鬼”走到他面前，贴近对方低头嗅了嗅他的外套说道：“我不喜欢血腥味，之前怎么和你讲的。”

“少惹事端，可是这次我已经收敛许多了。”寇马克耸耸肩，“我只想救那个孩子，他看起来……被悖论折磨得不轻，完全把我当做他的幻觉。不仅走到了我们的对立面，甚至还在那场战争过后产生了死心。”

“五十步笑百步，你也就是其中之一，寇马克中校，每一个谢伊都需要靠我才能治好。”

“别自大了，长官，你就是贪心。”寇马克尝试着去掐海尔森的腰，被上司不满地打掉了手。“让我做你唯一的谢伊不好吗？”

“我看你今天是喝了几杯忘记自己是谁了。滚去把你的衣服脱了。”

寇马克听话地跪在矮床上脱掉了上衣，海尔森则站在他身后，解开他的发圈，手指顺着寇马克的头发一下下地梳着。寇马克惬意地眯着眼，任由烟草和香水味道弥散将他层层包裹。

“早知道我就直接睡在那里了。我可能没有水仙花的奇怪癖好，但是自慰应该不算。”

“别耍贫嘴。不过这种玩法听起来也不错，可能下次我会考虑一起，谢伊，寇马克。”海尔森若有所思地注视着寇马克脖子上的一片软肉，手指地力度忽然加大，扯得寇马克的头向后仰起一个弧度，海尔森的另一只手托住他的下巴，强迫寇马克的后脑勺靠着自己有些挺立的裆部。

“但是今天我只想想操进你烦人的嘴里，射在你的脸上。”海尔森的语调平淡地像是一杯白水。

他有些艰难地偏过头，嘴唇贴到了海尔森的手腕，伸出舌头贪婪舔了一口。“悉听尊便，Sir。”寇马克轻声笑到。

谢伊从床上坐起来，揉了揉发疼的眼睛和太阳穴，在窗帘透过的晨光里，他逐渐看清了房间的一切，如此熟悉，又如此的陌生。

他做梦的时候总不可能起来把桌子清理干净衣服叠放整齐吧。他腾地起身穿好靴子。“芬尼根夫人，昨晚有人和我一起回来的吗？”他打开窗户，对着隔壁的好心的妇人喊到。

“没有啊？不过你昨晚喝多了，很晚才走回来。”

“走回来？”

记忆渐渐重叠，在几乎要挤爆他脑袋的信息量之间他捕捉到了几个关键词：英军，寇马克，相似的面容，华丽的舞步，一个热情且有耐心的男人。

还有那个和寇马克一同出现的英国军官，风姿潇洒的伦敦人。他忽然灵光一闪，抓起外套就冲出了家门。

“希基？你怎么在这儿？”

被帽檐遮住的男人步履匆匆，差点撞翻正端着茶杯和面包上楼的寇马克。

“少将他人呢？我有消息给他。”希基叉着腰，气喘吁吁对他说。

“在上面。”寇马克把门推开一条缝，往离瞅了一眼，紧忙尴尬地把门关上。“咳，他还在睡觉。”

“哎呀，来不及了，后面一定有家伙跟着我。”希基急得跳脚，他揪住寇马克袖子，“我就直接跟你说吧，那边要派间谍打情报战了。”

“你这话说的就跟放屁一样。”

“总而言之，让海尔森小心点，你也是。”

“我谢谢你的关心了，不过为了你的安全，你还是快回去吧。”寇马克宽慰地拍了拍同僚的肩，推开屋门走了进去。

“早安，Sir。”寇马克把红茶和涂着巧克力的羊角包放在他床边，弯腰想去亲吻海尔森的额头。

海尔森靠着枕头，不过他向来不喜欢让别人亲他的额头，便扯着他的衣领直接和他交换了一个深吻。“刚才谁在外面，怎么不让他进来。”

“是希基，他捎来消息，德国人有所动静了。近期他们打算派出多枚间谍打入我们军部。”

“那个孩子，他人很懂事，为何不让他直接跟我汇报？”

“您不是还没穿戴整齐吗？”寇马克想起这个懂事的孩子有次懂事的闯进来，正好撞见了他不该见到的东西，然后这个懂事的孩子的视线就从没离开过海尔森的胸。

海尔森阴恻恻地笑了一声，手指捏着红茶杯享用他的早餐去了。寇马克打开桌子上的大提琴箱，从里面拿出一把毛瑟步枪出来，他擦了擦瞄镜，把临街的窗户打开了一半。

“军部早就有间谍了，只是那群蠢货一直视而不见，为抢那么点功劳拼的头破血流。他们要是学聪明点，怎么会像上次一样白白送了六万多人的命。”

“军部怎么样我并不关心，我担心的是您的身边……”

“我？你觉得我会任人唯亲？”海尔森翘起了腿，“啊，别告诉我你还在为上次提拔查尔斯的事生我的气，他是个忠心不二的军人，绝对不会背叛乔治陛下和我。”

“凭借和我的裙带关系爬到这个位置上的，你算是头一个。”

得了吧，我为你做牛做马的时候还少吗？少在我被你睡了一晚上折腾的精神不振之后再说这些风凉话。寇马克腹诽着，手指扣动扳机解决了酒馆外想要跟踪希基的尾巴。

看，起来了还继续得为你干活。

寇马克僵住了，在瞄镜里，他看见一个不能再熟悉的身影在向酒馆门口狂奔而来。

“Sir，我们是不是得走了。”他把枪塞进箱子，用力扣上琴盖。

“是谢伊？”海尔森把空了的茶杯放回托盘里，起身披上大衣，“我们早就料到他会来不是吗？”

“可是我们该怎么向他解释？来自另一个时间的海尔森和谢伊吗？只有傻子才会相信吧。”寇马克摇了摇铃，立刻就有侍者帮他们把行李提上来。

“慌什么，我们是来救‘你’的，”海尔森在屋里走了一圈，最终踱到窗边。

谢伊并没有冲进来，他被人群和军队堵在街外。几个宪兵指着地上刚被寇马克打死的特务，大声质问着每一个试图靠近的可疑人员。

“你还是找个机会告诉他吧。不然我们接下来的任务可能会有些困难。”

“是，那我晚上再去一趟，但愿他不要把我当做神经病。”不论再怎么为难，寇马克也衡量的清利害轻重。

“至少这次，我不能让你死。”

“归根到底都是我的错。”海尔森俯视着窗下的谢伊，喃喃自语。  
—————————————————

并不是每个人都活在正进行的呼吸里，有人是需要靠着回忆卑微地对付现实。而有些回忆越是回想越是痛苦，越是痛苦越是刻骨铭心，就如同一扇大门，把他和现实隔绝。在空无一物的房间里注水，直到被溺死在过往无力改变的结局里。

海尔森无法入睡，他打开上锁的抽屉，拿出一个雕刻着复杂花纹的盒子，它在没有开灯的房间里闪着幽幽的光。

【“我问你，在我的性命和整个前线士兵的性命之间非要做个选择的话，你要怎么选？”

“你是在问我的忠心？”他笑到，“这个假设不成立，我不会让你陷入危险。”

“我是认真的，谢伊。”

“Sir，”他严肃起来，后退两步挺直腰杆，向他行了一个礼。“我会保护好您，也会保护好将士们，保护好我的国家和我的爱人，终此一生，纵死不悔。”】

太贪婪的人，往往什么都得不到。海尔森一个人坐了一会儿，在窗外的月亮终于被乌云吞噬之后，桦木枝投下的阴影遮住了他的眼睛和有些灰白的鬓角。

这是第几个年头了？

他摊开日记本，看着断断续续的记录时间和逻辑混乱因果不符的叙述，直到手中钢笔的墨水彻底蒸发；他铺开信稿，写下【珍妮弗·斯科特】的名字，又匆匆划掉把纸揉成一团。

他还能对什么人诉说呢？谁又肯相信一个不断在时空里循环的可怜人呢？他只有做好这个时代里的海尔森·肯威，才能避免时代悖论带来的危害加剧。当他请求雷金纳德将神器借给他时，就该料到他什么也做不了，什么也改变不了。他根本无法阻止那场战争，也无法阻止谢伊离开自己，死在他面前。

他的属下一次次选择了救他，又一次次被他亲手送上法庭，一次次在枪决面前向他释然地一笑，他微动的嘴唇仿佛在说“对不起，Sir。”

海尔森终于觉得乏了，也或许这世上根本没有什么两全法，只有无情的上帝把他当做蝼蚁一般戏弄。在最后一次寇马克因为丢失电报而被人逮捕后，他终于忍无可忍，打开了盒子，拉起寇马克就踏入了光芒中。

肯威少爷把雷金纳德的诫告抛到九霄云外，他一心只想救谢伊，哪怕一次也好。他拉着寇马克钻进很久之前，很久之前，那个时候他们还只是陌路人。战胜命运的喜悦简直要冲昏了他的头脑，他捧着失而复得的成果疯狂地吻着，抱着他有着生命流动的温暖身体贪婪地呼吸着彼此共享的空气，如果不是因为他需要做好这个时代的海尔森，他早就该带着寇马克远走高飞了。

面对忽然对自己态度大变的上司，寇马克先是吃了一惊，继而简直不能再高兴的接受了这份炙热的情感。他能为海尔森下地狱，上刑场，挡下子弹和刀剑，他爱海尔森一点也不比对方少，只是一直小心翼翼藏在心底里罢了。

他们竭尽所能表达对对方的爱意，在床上翻云覆雨了几个月后，他们才被迫被因英德战场的事情离开这性事淋漓潮弄戏水的温柔乡。

但是破坏上帝游戏规则的报应也随之而来了。 在他决定涉入时间河流之前，他的养父就告诉过他，只有改变指针的人可以拥有他的完整记忆，作为一个完整的个体，而其他的人都只属于自己的时间，他不能改变，也无权干涉。这就意味着，海尔森可以进入任意的时间，但是谢伊·寇马克不可以。

海尔森感到不寒而栗，他知道一个世界里不能出现两个谢伊。他一时的冲动已经违背了法则，而为此付出代价的却只是谢伊。因为悖论，这个时间的谢伊可能会残疾，会发疯，会成为他的敌人，会再也不认识海尔森，甚至可能会永远消失。报应已经来了，他昨晚的邀约就是试探，而谢伊却不敢伸手搭在他的身上。

如果谢伊死了，后来将不再有寇马克，他苦苦留住的人也会随着过往一起被抹杀掉。狡猾的先行者懂得什么是收支平衡，不论海尔森如何挣扎，谢伊寇马克都难逃一死。“不。”周遭的黑暗压迫着他的神经，他腾地站起来，不远处的某个地方传来枪响，滚滚浓烟直冲云霄。

他颤抖着手去抓桌上的枪，快速转身用枪口对住身后。

“是我，Sir。”寇马克推门，双手举起来冲他无辜地眨了眨眼。

要不是身后有桌子靠着他的腰，海尔森几乎要软下来瘫在地上。他支撑身体的手打翻了桌面上的墨水，把他扔在地上的纸团染成炭黑。

“他的情况怎么样？”海尔森尽量使自己的声音听起来和平时别无两样。

“很不好。”寇马克摇摇头，无奈地呼出一口气，“比我们猜测的还要糟糕。”

“没有比丧失求生的念头更糟糕的了。”可恶，如果他能再早一点遇见这个谢伊，或许情况也不至于像现在这样失控。

“去把留声机打开吧。”

寇马克站在他面前，像只任凭主人差遣使唤的大型犬，海尔森抬臂去摸他眼上的斜疤，下属把他的手拿下来，用鼻尖轻轻地蹭着他的掌心。

“您今天需要我吗？或者试试让我在上面？”

“什么？你别梦了。今晚你休想爬上我的床。”海尔森咬牙切齿地说道，踢了一下正笑的咳嗽地寇马克的小腿，“华尔兹，来不来？”

“根本没有权力和理由反驳啊，长官。”他放松了肌肉，随着留声机里舒缓的音乐握住海尔森伸来的双手。

“现在，把你的所见所闻一五一十地告诉我。”

“还以为你今天不来了。”谢伊坐在床边摇晃着自己的腿，抬头看着长者在面前忙里忙外帮自己收拾东西。

“我要不来会怎样？”寇马克洗了几个苹果，切成片端到谢伊手边，他自己也拿了一整个啃了一口。

“说明我痊愈了啊。”

“痊愈？你病了吗？”

“医生说我患了科尔塔综合症，怕了吗？”

长久的沉默，寇马克都忘记了咀嚼，他差点把没嚼碎的苹果直接吞进肚子里。他发誓自己打娘胎生出来，随着海尔森南征北战磕磕绊绊直到三十余岁，绝对身体健康心理强大，绝对没得过这种认为自己已经死了的精神疾病。

他猛的想起海尔森无意间向他提到的相抵悖论，这世界上不允许存在两个谢伊，而寇马克的出现就意味着谢伊的必然消亡，可能残疾可能疯狂，也可能像现在这样在心理层面认为自己是已死之人，但所有的病结都会指向一条道路，一条谢伊·寇马克被永远抹掉的道路。

“遇到你之后我才觉得，或许我真的是具行尸走肉。”谢伊一脸无所谓地说到，“你才是真的。”

“不不不你在说什么胡话，其实，其实我们两个都是真的，我……我是你的未来。”寇马克的脸涨得有些红，尤其是见到昔日的自己用一种看智障的目光盯着他的时候。

“少唬我了，寇马克，你知道这种病，你感觉不到你是活着的，你的灵魂游离在身体之外，但身体由另一个灵魂操纵。我清楚你就是我，更确切的说，我们是两个人格，或者一体二魂？”

听起来合情合理，寇马克一时语塞。说他来自另一个时空的谢伊的确没什么可信度，但这个谢伊因着自己以为得病也算是为他找了个很好的存在理由，何不欣然接受？

“你只需要清楚，我就是你，我是来帮你的。”长者咧嘴笑到，他有些心疼地摸了摸谢伊的头，“真的感觉不到？”

“感觉不到，温度，痛苦，触感，甚至吃饭都觉得味同嚼蜡。”谢伊沮丧地低着头，腿也收起来脚跟并拢贴在床沿上。

“从什么时候开始的呢？”寇马克搬了个凳子，和他面对面坐下。

谢伊把脸埋在双手里，嗓音也倏忽沙哑起来：“两年前的索姆河战役……我回来之后就变成这样了。”

“死了太多的人，我的潜意识经常告诉我，我已经死在那里了，和我的战友一起，我不清楚为什么我还活着。”

“告诉我，你之前有没有遇见过海尔森少将？”

“海尔森？你是说，和你一起去酒馆的英国军官。没有，他从来没出现过，昨晚是我第一次和他说话，说真的，他似乎不是很……友善。也是，英国人看起来都是一个样，虚伪又傲慢。我不喜欢英国人。”

“为什么？你也是英国人，为什么这么说？”

“我和连恩去了德意志就是因为他们对爱尔兰人的偏见，英格兰人对待我们就像对待黑奴一样冷血残酷，这是连恩对我说的。”

“对不起，有句话我想问很久了，我一直觉得你和连恩关系不错，他人现在在哪儿？”

“……”

寇马克心中了然，他大致清楚时间上是在哪里出现了差错。

“幻觉”道过晚安后就匆匆离开了，而回忆就像开了闸的堤坝水争先恐后涌进过往干涸的河道，谢伊睁着眼睛盯着房顶直到东方破晓。  
————————————————

1916年 隆冬

阿基里斯把谢伊叫进战壕里。他交给了下属一个“轻松但极其重要”的任务，长官他本人是这样描述的。谢伊擦擦着步枪的枪托，盯着桌上的地图发了会儿呆。厚棉帘子别人撩开，比他略高一些的上尉走进来，“长官要你送情报？我和你一起吧。”说话间，他的口中不停吐着白气，这座坟场实在是太冷了。

“我自己就足够。”谢伊套好靴子和枪带，拍拍连恩的肩，“记得为我请功就行。”

“就你？得了吧谢伊，你连床都铺不好，我一点也不放心就这样把你撒去前线。”连恩也拿起桌上的枪带，掂了掂弹药包。

谢伊揶揄他道，“你不会觉得我抢你功劳了吧？还是说，你想去那边找霍普？”

“想什么，蠢小子。”被人卖了都不知道，连恩叹口气，他没讲出这次凶多吉少任务是授爵骑士提给阿基里斯的，穿越无人区和被削平的山头去寻找一个根本不知埋伏在何方的队伍。“是，你说的也没错。”

“呸，痴情的弗雷，净想着你的葛德，忘了自家兄弟。”谢伊一枪托砸下去，连恩轻巧地躲过了。

两人有说有笑着，路上气氛也活跃了不少，谢伊提议战争结束后搬去西班牙，而连恩想留在巴黎。

“你可不能再管我找姑娘了，我都成年这么久了。”

“谁管你，你把佛罗伦萨睡遍了都是你的权利，前提是你这次得平安回去，这次的任务至关重要，直接关系到接收方面军的生死存亡。谢伊……”

“知道了，连恩老妈子——”

“嘘谢伊。”

他们站在一大片废弃铁丝网遍布的泥泞沼泽前，老鼠和蚊蝇不管不顾入腹的腥臭，啃咬着腐肉和骸骨，翅膀与地面相撞发出令人不悦烦躁的嗡嗡声。

“草”

“别盯着看，谢伊。”连恩挥手挡在谢伊面前，自己也感到一阵反胃，他铁青的脸色并不比伙伴的好多少。“我们必须过去，跟进我。”

他们把背包绑紧，趴下来在泥水中匍匐前进。谢伊眉头快拧成一条麻花，咬紧下唇才克制住自己越发强烈呕吐的欲望。“还有一百米了。”连恩鼓励他道，“不过回去记得把我衣服也一块洗了，这味道实在让人恶心。”

“好吧，我相信你说的‘阿基里斯是故意整我’这种话了。”

“我什么时候说过，嘶——”他忽然用手肘撑起上半身，抬起右手，手心上面被嵌在黑土里铁丝钩钩出一道不算浅的伤口，血珠顿时渗出来向周围的蚊蝇发出腥甜的信号。

谢伊急忙递给他一块手帕，如果不能得到及时处理，它会立马感染腐坏整支手臂。“要是在这里得了破伤风，”连恩宽慰地拍拍他的肩示意自己没有事，“战场上这点小伤不算什么”，他左手一撑爬出了沼泽。

这里原本是一处山头，现在已经被轰炸削成平原，空中石灰飞扬，染白了散落一地的大大小小的弹药弹壳。废弃的庞大坦克和火炮还立在战壕边，诉说着双方政府是多么的穷兵黩武，就算没有上过前线的谢伊都能想象出交火时场面的惨烈。

“什么时候战争才能结束呢。”他问，同时握紧了胸前的枪带。

“如果政府没有人站出来，如果高层没有人领悟争夺的残酷，这场拉锯战永远不会停止。”连恩轻声说，“每一段时代的和平都是无数英雄换来的，谢伊，还记得你想成为什么吗？”

“我不再这样想了，我可不想成为英雄了，”谢伊笑到，“我只希望我身边的人都能活到签订停战条约的那一天。”

连恩抽出枪，和谢伊对视一眼，两人默念一二三，枪口同时对准战壕。

“没人？”

“火盆的灰还有温度”，连恩踢倒帐篷旁的铁桶，烧尽的木炭还冒着一缕青烟，“他们应该还没撤离多远。”

“看我找到了什么，连恩，快！”谢伊叼着个铁皮罐头从地堡里探出头来，“这里的老鼠都比我们那里大。”

“这些还能吃吗？”

见谢伊已经坐在一旁的铁床上大快朵颐起来，连恩也打开了拉环，“我原以为他们已经跟不上补给了……”

“连恩，那是什么。”谢伊指着地上一个黑匣子说。

“什么？”来不及他反应，整个地堡剧烈摇动起来，继而便是刺鼻的烟尘扑面而来。谢伊起身，飞快拉着战友跑出狭小地堡，然而对方仍然被炸飞的石块砸中了小腿。

“跟着你来真是花光了我的运气。”他有些吃痛的哼哼着，瞥了一眼谢伊担心自责的脸，把本打算数落的话又憋了回去。也罢，谁叫自己是主动要跟着他执行这个可能要他送死的任务呢。

“没事，我还能站起来。”他把绷带绑的更紧些用来止血，谢伊扶了他一把，说道：“我记得不远处有个老驿站，可以在那里稍作休息。”

瓦尔基丽雅驿站原本由一对苏格兰老夫妇打理，不止接待来往伦敦和柏林的信使，路过的商旅也能在这里讨到一口水和一片面包。只是“哥达”和“骆驼”一至，再铜墙铁壁的防线也会夷为焦土，原本麦浪滚滚的小庄园就只剩下没有玻璃和大门，还有这片漏雨灌风的废墟。

“就快到了。”谢伊扶着战友，天空传来阵阵阵痛耳膜的噪声，三架飞机在不远的空中追逐角斗，连恩眯着眼，辨别出那是两架德式“哥达”和一架挂着米字旗的“艾科”。那架“艾科”显然招架不住前后夹击，发动机被击中开始冒起滚滚黑烟，它被迫降低了高度，并开始向地面迫降俯冲。

“小心！”连恩摁着谢伊，两人一起栽倒在地，被头上机翼卷来的炙热气浪掀翻滚了几周。

几乎异口同声的骂出声，他们还是上前查看了坠落的战机。它的机尾燃烧着，黑油从机箱流出来，形成一道危险的小河。有人奋力拍打着驾驶舱，可惜坚硬的挡风玻璃并不能为它打开一条生路。

连恩拉着谢伊的袖子，“我们走吧。”

“不，我们应该救他。”

“他是我们的敌人。”

“他首先是个人，是父母的孩子，最后才是我们敌人。他已经受了这么重的伤，连恩……”谢伊默念着，他从草丛里找到一根棍子，已经上前去敲击玻璃。连恩虽然暗骂他鲁莽，却也放下身上的累赘，抄起一块有着棱角的硬石前去帮忙。

“我也是爱尔兰人，当年你不也救了我吗？”谢伊看了看连恩，“你只是嘴硬，其实比谁都——”

“我可没忘我的父母是怎么死的。”连恩用力把人拖出来，翻开他的眼皮检查一番，“他需要水。”

“我们也没有水了。”谢伊摇摇水壶，“这附近应该有井，你看着他我去找水。”

房屋的背后本应种着麦子和牧草，可是这天气什么都不剩了，好吧其实即便在春天，这里也是寸草不生。枯藤缠绕的霉烂木板下，谢伊找到了漏底的木桶，井口干涩，再往里探头，其中的水早就冻结了几米深的冰。他只得用力按着水泵，期望能破开冰面，这时不远处传来声枪响，他停下工作的手，愣了一瞬，“这是，连恩！”

谢伊扔了手中的物事，飞奔到前院，连恩捂着胸口，他的指缝里渗出血，他颤抖地站直身子，往谢伊那里表情莫测地看了一眼，然后迎面栽进泥土里。那个背后伤人的家伙也冲他举起枪，却发现弹夹空了，连忙向大道跑去。谢伊捡起他们放在一旁的步枪，远处的目标在他近乎崩溃的怒吼中抖了两下，也倒在地上。

“连恩，连恩，”他跪在一旁，让兄弟的脑袋靠在自己腿上，手紧按对方胸口的血窟窿，“我们能挺过去的，坚持住。”

“谢伊，”他近乎呼不上气了，声音嘶哑似是有血块糊在嗓子里，“你先走，命令……”

“不，”连恩抓住他的小臂，看着年轻的士兵泪如雨下。

“替我向霍普问好，替我……”他举起那只手放在额头前敬了个礼，瞳孔逐渐涣散了。

谢伊把他衣服内侧里的相片翻出来，塞进连恩的手中。风凉嗖嗖的，吹着枯草和战士如枯草般的乱发，太阳西走，不远的城市起了喧哗，却并非人声，而是装甲车碾过街道的咆哮。

直升机在谢伊头上盘旋，和探照灯一同打下来的还有瞬间就能把人变成筛子的子弹。他在沦陷的城市里穿梭着，忍着身体和内心巨大的伤痛，却不知为了什么前进。命令，遗愿，求生欲，又或者为了更少同胞的牺牲，脑海里一片空白，本能驱使着他，继续向前不能停下。漆黑的路面突出一根钢筋正好绊住了他的腿，他身体前倾，恰巧躲过了擦着他头皮飞来的子弹，但是后脑却撞到了墙壁。

“该死，”他捂着脑袋，不能再轻举妄动了，眼前的路被黑暗笼罩，谁也不知道藏着什么吃人猛兽。他扭头看到巷子里的下水道，便钻进去暂避风头。

他打开手电筒，狭小的空间里寂静无声，刚刚呼出一口气，就被背后突如其来的尖叫吓得差点心脏骤停。手电筒微弱光芒里，蓬头垢面的女人怀抱着一个哭泣的孩子，一老一少显然又惊恐又饥饿。

“嘿别怕，”谢伊抹了一把沾满灰和血的脸，他不得不承认现在自己胡子拉碴的样子的确有些吓人，所以他尽力让自己笑的和善些，“我不会伤害你们的。”他摸了摸口袋，里面却是空的，如果当时他能留下几罐罐头就好了。女人似乎安定了一会儿，但过了一会眼神又变了，她开始大喊大叫起来，怀里的孩子也饿的嗷嗷大哭。

“怎么……”他看了看自己胸前的德军徽章，“不，我不是……”

“什么声音？”一支枪从下水道口探进来，谢伊皱紧眉头，伸手一拉枪管，硬生生把人拉下来怼在地上揍，不料外面竟起了脚步声。为了不引得更多人知道这对母子的存在，谢伊果断翻出下水道。那群不知哪里冒出来的家伙果然被吸引了注意力，沿着这条街巷对他紧咬不放。“呼——呼”他觉得自己的肺都要跑炸了，不敢回头看，仅有的几节弹匣也打空了。幸存的教堂在冷淡月色下于河流中投射破碎的黑影，教堂顶端缺了角的十字架印在他不停滴汗的脸上，他望了一眼身后，水位忽然暴涨，涨高，泛滥，直至冰冷掩埋头顶……

寇马克猛的睁开双眼，一摸额头冷汗津津，他支起身子揉了揉太阳穴，脑子乱成麻。朦胧睡眼中，灯光仍挤满了行军帐篷，熟悉身影伏在桌上写写画画，空气中仍飘散着有些呛人的香烟味，却让寇马克分外安心。

“您还没睡？”他给海尔森空了的茶杯倒满温水，站在旁边看着长官熬青的眼圈，“需要我给您捏捏肩吗？”

“你要困了先去吧。”海尔森抬手掐掐寇马克的脸，发现对方皮肤竟然出奇的发凉，他轻声责备道：“你是不是又踹掉被子了？”

寇马克呼出一口气，握住海尔森的手，“做了个说不上很好的梦……”，他踌躇了几秒，接着说：“自从和这个世界的我接触后，我和他的记忆在慢慢重合。刚才我应该梦到了谢伊的经历。”

“可怜的孩子。”寇马克摇摇头，“他和我的经历完全相反，简直是被摩洛斯缠住了一样。”

“因为你和我一同来到了这个世界，导致因果歪曲，规则被打破。这个孩子本应早些见到我……可是这样我就会失去你。”海尔森忽然拔高了声调，声线里透着疲惫不堪，“我不能再失去你了。”

“我早就该死了，如果不是sir为我偷来这些时光。可同样如果不是因为我，谢伊应该会有一个很好的过去，就像我遇见你一样……”寇马克笑的越坦然，越让海尔森感到心慌。“听着”，少将说，“一定会有别的办法的，我不准你为了谢伊放弃自己的性命。”

如果不成功的话，我可能会永远失去谢伊·寇马克，过去的和未来的。海尔森攥紧了手腕，所以他不分昼夜总结失败经验，只愿在某年的圣诞节阻止悲剧重演。这是他最后的，唯一的机会。

“如果失败了，并不用担心什么。因为这个人会永远消失，不会存在任何人的记忆里，您也就不会记得我。”寇马克耸耸肩，海尔森却倏地站起来一下子抱住寇马克。两人的温度穿过衣服递给对方，海尔森紧贴着寇马克，刚醒的那位被勒的有点紧，鼻子发痒打了个喷嚏。

“叫你多穿点衣服再下床，明明比任何人都怕冷。”海尔森提起挂在椅背上的风衣给寇马克裹紧，一会又说“近来药品短缺，我这里可没有治风感的药。”

寇马克笑的有些傻，他知道他亲爱的永远放不下身段的上级又在使自己那副少爷脾气了，便上前乐呵呵地吻他，对方躲过反而咬住了寇马克的耳朵。

“早点睡觉。”

“你也是，sir。”  
—————————————————

经过一夜雨水冲刷，山上的泥土都被冲到大路上来，再被坦克车辆碾压，已然变得泥淖坎坷，这些军人索性把辎重都扔下，躺在沙包上用帽子罩住自己干巴巴的脸，以免受到太阳更为毒辣的戕害。

“前面怎么回事？”

“少将，路堵住了，军人们正在想法子疏通碎尸和泥块。”

“知道了，让大家就地休息一下吧。”

躺在沙包上的德军听到声音，纷纷坐起来往后面看了一眼。哦是英国佬啊，便当没事没事似的倒下来。长年累月的战争使仇恨降到了最低，年轻的战士逐渐白头，对对方的军士也持有相同的怜悯和同情：要打仗的从来不是平民百姓，这场不义之战每一个人都是受害者。

甚至还有在两军中交好的兄弟，勾肩搭背的站在一起讨论上一个圣诞节的球赛，然后掏出背包里的口琴吹起二重奏。只要没有上级的命令，他们就不必拿起刺刀对准对方。

“嘿”谢伊突然觉得有人在拍他的头，他抬起下颚又被对方双臂揽住脖子。“又见面了小鬼。”谢伊再熟悉不过的声音，比他本人的更添了一份粗糙。

“寇马克？”

“小鬼，怎么还像上次见你那么矮？”

“呸，我明明和你一样高。”

“我打赌你还没有海尔森少将高。”

“你俩的靴子里一定动了手脚，哦，总是和你绑在一起的海尔森，他人呢？”

寇马克向后面抬抬头，谢伊顺着看去，只见对方少将安静地坐在一块石头上，风衣虽然敞开着，但看起来仍和谢伊他们不同属一个季节。他点了支烟，出神地望着远方的山或者树之类的，手上的戒指在阳光下闪着光芒。

“你饿了吗？”寇马克不顾谢伊疯狂地摇头，硬是拽着他一步步挪到海尔森面前。“没饥饿感也不行，你这样耗着自己的身体，最后倒霉的可是我。”

“偷偷告诉你哦，少将他超级爱吃甜食，平时私藏了好多……”

“就你多嘴寇马克，”海尔森佯怒到，他甚至有点怀念当年那个在自己面前小心翼翼战战兢兢的小副手了，“惯的你越来越不懂规矩，看来以后得对你严厉点。”

“不敢了sir，”寇马克连连摆手，顺带把谢伊摁坐在石头的另一边，谢伊直面着海尔森，竟然不知道怎么开启话题，很幸运的是，寇马克真的是缓解尴尬的好手，安静了没两分钟，他又忍不住开口道“这臭小子说咱俩的靴子里有猫腻，我不信，他就是比咱俩矮。”

“我靴子里面的确垫高了，”海尔森平静地说，在寇马克难以置信的目光中扶正了自己的军帽。“所以我更喜欢骑马。”

谢伊望着这对拌嘴的伴侣，不知怎的心底也轻轻泛起一股喜悦，似乎与他们心灵相通血脉相连。他一扭头，一块包装还算精致的巧克力被海尔森送到他眼前。

“上次擅自邀请你跳舞是我失礼了，不过这次你可不能拒绝我的谢礼。”

“sir我有吗？”

“没你的，闭嘴。”寇马克委屈的眨眨眼，“谢伊你确定要收下吗？不要的话给我好了。”

谢伊拿过那块巧克力：“不了，我忽然觉得自己还是会饿的。”

一阵石块坍塌的声音，不久前方就传来一声吆喝“路通了”。海尔森把扣子系好，接过寇马克递来的手杖，临走前不忘摸了摸谢伊有着灰蓬蓬短发的头，主动忽略对方极其不情不愿的目光。“不久我们会再见面的。”

海尔森骑在棕色的马背上，带着洁白手套的手指牵住缰绳，他从腰间拔出指挥刀，骑兵们便快速收整装束。寇马克骑马跟在他身后，向站在地上注视他们的谢伊行了个礼。

海尔森没骗他，谢伊翻了翻夹在行李箱里日历。每天都在重复着相同的事，作战行军睡觉，不知不觉就到了十一月份，从第四个星期开始，英德双方就签订了短暂休战协议，在艰苦的军旅生活里腾出时间和空间打球和举行小型舞会。双方把巧克力装进大炮里发射给对岸，然后大声呼喊着祝福着安康。

谢伊默默地看着寇马克把鸡蛋奶油搅拌在一起，涂抹在买好的蛋糕胚上，终于忍不住了说道：“你们英国人做的饭真的能吃吗？”

“德国不也只有香肠吗，别五十步笑百步了。”寇马克整出来的虽然不是仰望星空派，但看起来就没有什么胃口。“卖相不好而已”他抓抓脸，奶油也一道粘在了脸上，“起码我先用完这些食材，省的sir亲自动手。”

“那么可怕吗？”

“天啊，我保证，谢伊，如果海尔森强迫你吃他做的菜，听我的话，有多远跑多远。这么多年我都是自己养活自己。”

两人折腾了一阵，总算“大功告成”，其实也只是仰望星空上的鱼头换成了香肠，反正参加宴会的人绝对不会动一口，他们宁愿用买好了的巧克力球和司康饼充饥。

“我教你舞蹈吧谢伊。”寇马克转转眼珠，忽然笑到，“宴会上人们都会跳两下，你要是不会一点就太不合群了。”

社恐谢伊刚想拒绝，忽地被年长者拉住手放在他的腰上。“帮个忙谢伊，我星期四的晚上真的不能来。”

“你去哪？”

“军事机密，恕我不能透露。”寇马克开始带着他转动起来，“所以晚上就只能你陪sir跳舞了。”

“他找别人不行吗？！”突然明白寇马克意图的谢伊的头发都快要竖立了，在寇马克怀里闷声呜呜着，“我不想一个人面对这个恐怖的伦敦老流氓！”

“帮个忙吧，谢伊。”寇马克略带祈求的说道，“就陪他一晚上，我处理完事情就马上回来。”

于是可怜的谢伊被长者半牵半抱着勉强带了几个华尔兹古典舞步，明明很是温柔轻快的鼓点三周下来却快把孩子摇吐了——伦敦的地铁都没带给他这样的眩晕感。音乐一响起他就会忘记出脚的前后顺序，不过寇马克可没顾及他现在想一头撞死在墙上的心。

当他的舞伴换成海尔森时，情况简直不能更糟糕：因为寇马克只交给了谢伊男步。海尔森脸快黑成了锅，谢伊尴尬地快要缩进砖缝里，而此时在情报科销毁资料的罪魁祸首一想到海尔森的表情，为自己“报复”得逞笑的蹲在地上。

“我我我只会男步……”在第无数次踩中海尔森的皮鞋后，谢伊彻底不敢与海尔森的眼睛对视了。敌军长官野狼似的灰蓝眸子瞪着小士兵，瞪得对方更是方寸大乱险些没被海尔森的小腿绊倒在地。

“没关系，应该是寇马克只教了你男步。”海尔森看起来了平静如水不动声色，其实后槽牙已经快磨碎了，他发誓等副官回来后一定把他捆起来打。他松开紧锢着的谢伊腰际的手，转搭在谢伊肩膀上。“唯一的一次，我跳女步。”他好像加了重音，谢伊在猜测自己有没有听错。

“下士，你会乐器吗？”长官问道。  
“不会。”谢伊摇头。  
“门罗没有教你吗？”  
“门罗是？”  
“哦对，你没有遇见过上校，下次让寇马克教你提琴，顺便我要监督他教你学会女步。”

寇马克觉得后脊梁发冷，因为两个搂在一起跳着别扭舞步的家伙一齐暗骂着他。但是他现在无暇管这些，他从杂乱的屋子里翻出来，手里拿着一份他要的情报。

“你讨厌英国人吗？谢伊？”讲究的伦敦少将突然这么问他。

“讨厌，有一段时间我恨透了他们。嗯……在连恩死后吧。我尤其讨厌你这种伦敦佬，但凡我见过的都是一副装作绅士的模样，实则比任何人都要惨无人道。”谢伊挖了一勺土豆泥，说真的，这是全场他最爱的一道菜，因为其他的他都咽不下去。

“现在，现在依旧讨厌，不过我很喜欢寇马克，也捎带着对你改观一下吧。”

“但是你依旧讨人厌。”

海尔森头上的青筋突突直跳，缓了好一会他才继续说道。“我听寇马克讲，你总是觉得自己正在‘死去’？这是怎么回事？”

“我时常怀疑你和寇马克是不是都是我的幻象。”谢伊的表情忽然严肃甚至伤感起来，“你不会知道我过往的悲哀足以将我击垮，我应该和我的战友一道死在那个无法归还的任务之中，而不是活下来。我醒来的时候莫名其妙地躺在麦田了，而非顺着我跳入的那条河流溺亡。”

“可这并不能让我重生，一切都改变了，他们说我是得了战争后遗症，我也同样这样认为。在夜复一夜重复的梦境中，什么人在告诉我，不是这样的，命运本不该是这样的，我不该偏离轨道成为没有感觉没有喜怒的虚无，每日在浑噩中接近死亡。我应该遇见什么人，应该听到什么歌，应该在被出卖后手中握着一个被赐福的十字架。”

“这不是你的过错。”海尔森盯着酒杯中转动的麦子酒，打断了谢伊的话，“真的不是，我会修正这一切的。”  
他把对不起就着酒液吞进了喉咙里。

华尔兹的节奏渐渐放缓，场上的人不分国籍不分男女的抱在一起，如果明天就要拿起武器，那么今晚可能就是最后一次相聚。

谢伊也一样地拥抱了海尔森，虽然和其度过了一个相当不愉快的夜晚。对方身上的味道很奇特，混杂着烟草味和未名花的香气，让谢伊想起挂在窗边的冷冽月光，在他深夜醒来洒进摆在床头的清茶中——和经常冲杀前线的士兵身上的味道全然不同。

有初尝时的惊艳，又熟悉得仿佛日夜相随。  
—————————————————————  
寇马克一推开门就被人推到在地，对方膝盖压着他的手臂，骑在他的身上，使他动弹不得。

“我错了sir我错了。”副官笑着连连求饶，看起来就不认真不诚心。

“哦，你错了，下次还敢。”长官的声音冷的像冰，叫寇马克以为他下一秒就可能真的拿匕首割他的脸了。下属急忙岔开话题，“我找到他们接下来的打算了。”

海尔森这才放开他，寇马克坐起来，从袖子里抽出一张折叠的信纸。“看来我们的内部清扫计划完全奏效，他们都在惊异您眼光的毒辣，竟然可以在如此短时间内辨出他们安插在我们军部内的奸细。”

“过程可一点都不好笑，”海尔森发苦的上弯了一下嘴角，“他们怎么可能猜到这是我失败了多少次才换来了，中途又我失去了多少次……你。”

“哪怕千万分之一的希望，您都没有说过放弃，诺伦女神都会为这样的毅力动容。”

海尔森转过身去，似乎不想让对方看到自己的神色，半晌后寇马克又看见他指间若隐若现的一点火星。“阿基里斯没了和他里应外合的间谍，就休想再次向我军总部传递虚假的撤退情报。不过他志不在此，他们一切目的都是为了声东击西，趁我不得不亲自去主军解释撤退情报真假，阻止贸然进攻的空挡，夺取我们手中的总电台。”

“所以只要多派些人守住电台，熬过这个圣诞夜，就可以打破这道诅咒吧。”寇马克蹭到海尔森跟前，头枕在对方大腿上。

“不，我要你亲自守在那里，不能让任何人进入。正是因为当年你的冒失，非要听那个间谍的话来救我，怎么会丢失电台被人告上军事法庭。”

他把脸埋了埋，似乎对海尔森的责备有所不服。 “那人说您在路上遇到了埋伏，我根本来不及多想……”

“每次都是这样，不论多少次你都置自己于不顾。”

“我只想你活着。”两人同时说道。

一个无数次轮回时间，企图改变对方必死的命运。  
一个无数次做出相同选择，只为在兵荒马乱保护对方。

“不要再来找我了，不要管我死活，我要你服从命令，守住电台……”海尔森手中的烟燃到了尽头也没有抽上一口，他瘫下平日挺直的肩背，靠在椅子上仰起头，疲惫地合上双眼。

台灯在头顶摇晃着，谢伊打了个哆嗦掀开自己的被子。暖壶里的水幸好没有凉，他倒在瓷杯里端着走出营门，在营外的火盆里填了些柴，便坐在一旁烤手，趁月色尚明对着手中拆开红色包装纸的巧克力发呆。在两年来不断重复的梦境中，情节终于在他遇见海尔森之后有了不同，之前的他就像身处一个循环的空间里，在绝望中上演一出出相同的戏码：连恩的死，任务的失败，他未来得及解救的母子，但是是何时变得不一样？那不同的梦里他记得寇马克温暖的手和海尔森身上的香气，像是冻结在冰层下的人终于被什么敲破冰面，获得畅快的呼吸与艳丽的颜色。

太甜了，他灌了点水才把那要甜的要命的可可豆味冲掉。海尔森又死板又嘴臭，怎么会喜欢这么甜的东西，谢伊光顾着想这事，没有注意到他现在竟然可以品出食物的咸淡。

“我带了朗姆酒，喝吗？”谢伊扭头，发现寇马克不知何时坐在了自己旁边，“不用惊讶，和平协议这周周末才算正式结束。”

“你不该和海尔森一起吗？他不在军营里？”

“他把我赶出来过夜了”寇马克哂笑道，“你现在倒是比我还关心他了。”

“只是梦到他了而已。”谢伊嘀咕道，他默默地把巧克力藏到口袋里，却被寇马克看了个正着。寇马克又拿出一块在他眼前晃了晃，“小孩子果然都爱吃糖。”

“你怎么这么多？都是海尔森给你的？”

“哈哈，他以前把糖藏在枕头底下，早上醒过来才发现都融化了，于是就让我保管了。”寇马克看见对方一脸你在开什么玩笑的表情，乐的更为恣意了。

“能告诉我你的经历吗？”谢伊认真地问到，寇马克掐了掐他的脸蛋，就像老兵要对新兵讲述自己的传奇一样挺直腰板正襟危坐，还不忘给谢伊倒了一杯酒。

他的直系教官门罗上校交给他一个任务，他需要穿过敌军的战壕，穿过一条湍急的河流和交战的城市，去找英格兰的主力军。根据他们拦截的情报，德军故意撤退引诱伯奇上将的军团进入他们的包围圈，想一举将他们全部消灭。

“上校让吉斯特跟着我，但我拒绝了。这是我一个人的任务，我不想拖累其他人。”

“那连恩呢？”谢伊急忙问到，“他没有跟着你？”

“没有，他虽然是我过命的兄弟，但是在某方面我们发生了争执，他一直不赞同我加入英军，后来我再没有遇见他，不过听说他结了婚。”

谢伊抓住他的袖子，“你是说他没有死？”

“至少在我经历过世界里，他还活着。”寇马克深吸一口烟，一手拿起地上的朗姆酒咕嘟了几口，瞅见谢伊的目光一个劲地盯着他的嘴，就把剩下的一半给了他。

“无人区的苍蝇和腐尸想想就令人恶心，让我们跳过这一节，估计你也不想陪我回忆吧。”寇马克吐吐舌头，把那些泛着恶臭的碎片从脑子里轰走。“我匍匐着穿过没有德军的战壕，在废弃的军队住所里找到一些尚未坏掉的羊奶。好家伙，你们德军的伙食真的太好了，就连老鼠都比我们那里的大一倍。然后我把两个罐头装进背包里，还摸到了几发散落的子弹。”

“在废弃的驿站里，我听到了两架战斗机在头顶，我没有抬头去看，我听到德军的飞机的引擎声，它一定是被击中了，迫降在我身后，烈火吞噬着驾驶舱，我甚至能想象到那个可怜空军在里面的哀嚎求救。”

“你不能救他！”谢伊忽然大叫一声，又立马捂住自己的嘴巴，往四周看了看，还好没有人注意到他。

“可我还是救了。我告诉我自己，他也是一条人命，他也有家人和妻女。我打破挡风玻璃，把那人拉了出来，扑灭了他衣服上的火焰。”

谢伊突然陷入了良久的沉默，他低垂着头闭上眼睛，肩膀一抽一抽的，看起来既颓废又无助。

寇马克坐得更近了些，他伸出手臂抱了抱和他长相一样的晚辈。

“放宽心，在我去给他找水之前，我已经缴下他的所有武器，他不能伤害任何人了。”

“你想的可真是周到，如果我当时……”谢伊埋在他的肩膀上，他不想让同伴们看到他不争气的眼泪。

“我把那德国人绑在牲畜圈的木门旁，休息了一会，没多久，远方就来了一支队伍。嗯，那是肯威少将的人马。”寇马克也不在意肩膀上黏黏糊糊湿成的一片，他抬眼看了看被乌云遮住了一半的月亮，心想明天可能会下雨吧，一会得回去把海尔森晾晒的衣服收起来。

队伍最前方，一个骑着棕马的军官走到寇马克面前。他下了马，握住副官递来的手杖，用手杖的底端挑起寇马克的脸。

“下士。”他清冷又充满磁性的嗓音让寇马克打了个颤，“直视我，告诉我你是谁，来自哪个军团，有什么目的。”

寇马克睁开眼睛仰视着长官，对方寒冷地眸子里有种与生俱来的傲气和生人勿近。

“我在寻找雷金纳德上将的军队，我必须告诉他不能去追德果人的二十九集团军，那是个陷阱。”寇马克连忙拿出一封早已揉成皱皱巴巴地盖着火漆的信件。“这是门罗上校给我的。”

长官的脸上略过一丝惊讶，他上下打量着寇马克，似乎不敢相信这个年轻人可以独自跋山涉水从战线的另一端来传递情报。

“门罗，我认识他，这上面的签字不像是假的。”长官把信件还给他，用空出来的一只手把寇马克拉起来，“你要找的雷金纳德，离这里还有一座城的距离。那里是交战区，我就是从那里来的。你一人前去务必小心。”

长官说了很长一段话，寇马克从他的口音里判断出了对方是个十足十的伦敦人。

“不过雷金纳德是急功近利之人，你对他出示这份信件，他也不一定会信你。”长官摘下皮革手套，那双手骨节分明的手上布着薄薄的枪茧，不算纤细但是饱满滑润，是保养极好的少爷的手，没有一丝皱痕。寇马克甚至能想象到它们在贵族舞会的古典钢琴键上跳跃飞舞的样子。

他从脖子上摘下一个银制的项链，项坠是镶着红玛瑙的十字架。

“寇马克是吗？”长官轻声唤他名字，他才从怔愣中回过神来。

他把那条项链放在寇马克手中，依旧用淡漠地口吻说道：“记得，和长官说话时，周围一定要有其他人。如果……出了什么意外，就把这个拿出来，对他说，你是海尔森·肯威的人。”  
“海尔森……您是肯威少将？”

海尔森不置一词，似乎永远是一副冷冰冰地样子，传唤他的副官下达继续行军的命令。他的风衣衣角被风吹起来，带着烟草香气和风中的麦田味道一起飘进寇马克的鼻腔。

“那座城的确沦陷了。我从未见过那样的人间炼狱，街上的尸体不仅仅只有穿着军装的人了。它们有老人，有儿童，有被奸淫侮辱了的妇女，还有分辨不清面容的焚尸断骸。”寇马克接着说，他是个很完美的讲述者，总能用绘声绘色的描述把周围人的情绪调度起来，但讲到这里时他似乎不想再多停留哪怕一秒钟。

“我独自扛着步枪穿梭在残垣断壁之间，直升机就在我头上，炮火声几乎震破了我的耳膜，他们还是发现我了。我分不清他们的面貌，不知他们是敌是友，他们不由分说便向我开火，我疯狂向前奔跑，在临近教堂的地方脚滑了一下，一个趔趄滚进了防空洞。”

“那里面早已破败不堪，要不是一个婴儿的啼哭，我都要认为这里已经被废弃了。我从背包里翻出手电筒，一个抱着婴儿的女人惊恐地瞪着我，竭尽全力往洞的更深处钻。”

“‘嘿，别害怕’我说，然后我从紧接着拿出之前找到的牛奶，幸运的是它还没有坏，我又找到本来留给自己做救命粮的瘦肉罐头。‘你们一定饿的厉害，’我尽量用最柔和语气对这对母子说话，哄着那个襁褓里的孩子不要发出声音以免招来乱兵。”

谢伊看着长者的宽厚的背影，钦佩和羡慕像藤蔓一样生出，他不该早该做个死人吗？怎么还会有这样的情感，难道他是个被过往的不甘拴住的冤魂，等待着一个完美结局的解脱，又或者，他根本就不是谢伊·寇马克，对方才是，自己才是一个被幻想出来的If，一个失败的冒牌货。

“我觉得你应该替我活下去。”

“别这样说，谢伊，你就是我，我们本就是一体。我之前不敢对你说，因为你认定我是你的幻觉。”他叹气道，“你现在还这么认为吗？如果我对你说，我和海尔森都是来自未来的时空，你会相信吗？”

“我不明白，如果你们来自未来，为何我会是英军，为何连恩还活着，为何我会成为你这样的人，你看起来……寇马克，你是我这辈子遇过的温柔的人。是海尔森吗？只是因为你遇到了他而我没有？”

“因为我们的一个疏忽，才导致你的命运发生了些意外。如果我们不纠正它到原本的轨道，我也会随之消亡。具体我也不是很了解，你要是想知道细节的话可以去亲自去问问sir，通常都是他说什么，我照做就是了。”

寇马克见对方若有所思地点点头，便继续说了下去。“命运再次操之于我，我在那防空洞里一直挨到了第二天，没有人注意到我们。我钻出地面，眼前教堂的白墙经历了一夜大火后已经被烧的焦黑。在我陪着Sir去征战遇到教堂时他总要停下来在胸口画着十字。但其实我们心里清楚的很，在硝烟中，我们求不了高贵的女王，也请不动未知的神明，只能靠我们自己的鲜血换来和平。”

长者把篝火烧的更旺了些，干坐着让他感到有些寒冷。他裹了裹大衣，又看了看谢伊单薄的外套，然后把自己的大衣脱下来披到晚辈身上。

“习惯了”面对晚辈感激的目光，寇马克对他粲然一笑，他回想起经常工作到深夜的海尔森，那个年轻的少将，把自己的一切都奉献给了欧洲大陆的和平，尽管他看似冷酷到不近人情，饱受诟病，不被理解，但他仍然夜以继日的工作，谈判，战斗，再谈判。寇马克每次看到他鬓角新生出的灰白，心疼得有如刀割，但他能做到的，也就只有一直陪着他了。

“你想与我练一下舞吗？动动或许就不那么冷了。”长者跳下树桩，在地上蹦了蹦。

“不想，你接着讲下去吧，我想知道后来你又是怎么再遇到海尔森的。”谢伊打了个哈哈，但还很是不想就这样睡下。他翻了翻寇马克的上衣口袋，摸到了一支雪茄。

“我渡过了那条湍急的河流，这条河上一定发生过什么，到处漂浮着泡肿了的死尸，我忍着极强的呕吐感，跃过一棵腰斩水流的断树，连忙爬上岸。这时我都要快绝望了，因为眼前是一片一望无际的树林。突然，我听到不远处传来歌声——”

“ 当风笛呼唤，幽谷成排，  
当夏日已尽，玫瑰难怀。  
你天涯远引，  
而我在此长埋。  
当草原尽夏，  
当雪地全白。  
任晴空万里，  
任四处阴霾。”

谢伊轻声哼着，他的目光也随着寇马克的飘向北方，这首来自家乡的民谣总能让他想起什么，不是充满血腥的战场，而是雪原，是家乡的三叶草，是他伸出手仿佛就能触碰到的温暖。

“你也可以感觉到，对吗？”

“是的，很奇怪，寇马克，和你在一起我似乎总能觉得自己活着，而非是一具和战友死在炮火下的行尸走肉。”

“我筋疲力尽，水打湿了我的军服，让我再无力气扛起它们了。我靠在一棵白衫树旁，大脑一片空白。如果这时来了敌军，我想……不过那歌声中的爱尔兰口音让我倍感亲切，甚至忘记了身处险境。一个士兵走上前来问我‘年轻的下士，你在寻找什么？有什么任务在身？’我说，‘我在寻找雷金纳德上将的军队’，‘是的，你找到了’，士兵说，‘但是主军已经出发去了前线，你现在去追还来得及’。”

“我总算是赶上了他们，他们已经趴在了战壕里，只等一声令下。我推开狭窄战壕里来往行走的士兵，大声喊着‘伯奇上将在哪？’，子弹从我耳边飞过，空投弹就在离我几米的战壕外爆炸，把我的喊叫完全盖住了。‘孩子，你要找谁？’黑人长官拉住我的胳膊，用沙哑地嗓音对我吼道，‘我找雷金纳德上将！’‘他在战壕的东面，孩子。’他指给了我方向。‘上将！上将！停止进攻！这是一个陷阱！’我气喘吁吁地跑进主营，几个将军围绕在铺满地图的木桌旁，用或愤怒或吃惊地目光盯着我。‘我就是雷金纳德’，佩戴上将金色勋章的长官回头，狐疑地扫视着我的脸。‘我捎来门罗上校的情报，这次战斗是德军的计划，请您下令停止进攻，不然我们就会全军覆没。’他小心翼翼地接过那封信，只用余光瞥了一眼上面的印章，似乎避免双手沾上上面的泥土。”

“‘哦，孩子，你随我出来，我们私下谈谈。’他的眼睛眯成一条缝，嘴角却带着上等人常挂着的假笑。‘不了长官’不知哪里来的胆量，我竟然敢当场违逆长官的命令，但我当时第一个想到的，却是海尔森少将的话。”

“他仍然在犹豫着，在他认为的摆在面前的胜利和一个来路不明的士兵之间，他最终还是选择了撤退，却下令把我带出去枪毙。理由是忤逆长官，其实是因为我见证了他的失败。两个强壮的家伙夹起我的胳膊就把我往营外拉，我大喊着‘上将，我是海尔森少将的人！’这果然很奏效，雷金纳德挥挥手，那两个胖子放开了我。我连忙找出Sir的项链出示给他看。”

“‘原来如此’，他阴阳怪气地说到，目光变得诡异起来，‘来人，给这位下士备上好马和食物。如果你回到他那里，请务必告诉我那叛逆的孩子，我一直都是极有诚意的，随时欢迎他回来。’”

  
“所以海尔森算间接救了你的命？”谢伊感到困意连连，但他就是不想睡，他想和寇马克多呆一会，想象着如果自己处在对方的境地，说不定他早就搞砸了。

“不，他救了我很多次。不论在战场上还是官场上，不论是我的肉体还是灵魂。”

“我想我不是很懂。那样一个刁钻刻薄的长官，你是怎么忍受下去的。”

“他不像表面上看起来的那样，他……他爱好和平，有颗赤心，如果他和雷金纳德是一类人，就不会对一个陌生的下士施以援手，更不会在我走投无路时给我指引。”寇马克抽抽鼻子，眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的光。“后来我随他南征北战，从伦敦到柏林，我逐渐了解了这个人，他冷漠却从不冷酷，他有比任何人都悲惨的过往却独自憋在心头，他有苦衷却从不肯放弃与命运抗争，他简直是……”

简直是……寇马克咬了咬嘴唇，他想不出什么词藻来形容他的挚爱之人。他的心疼和目光，想要一直追随到世界的尽头。

“你爱他是吗？另一个我？”

“不会有哪个谢伊·寇马克不会爱上他，”寇马克坦然地笑了，“和生死一样，这是命中注定，包括你。”

“我可不会。”  
“你渐渐梦到他了不是吗？”  
“……”

“我和sir绝对不会害你，我们也是为了救你而来。”他站起来拍拍身上的灰尘，走之前回头看了一眼晚辈，有意无意说了句：“对了，英军的西南角靠近大营的地方的铁丝网被什么人撕了个大洞，但是修理工回他的威尔士老家了，所以这个月可能都修补不上……”

篝火的火舌卷起地上的木头灰烬，风吹的远处烧焦的灌木沙沙作响。谢伊躺下前睁眼看了一眼寇马克离开的方向，那里只有两只乌鸦在争夺腐肉。  
—————————————————

回忆破开海雾，随着浪头一个个拍打上荒芜的海滩。海尔森抚摸着他那头名为刮刮的马匹背上油光发亮的鬃毛，站在海与沙的交界处，风衣的衣角在咸湿的海风中飞舞着，镶嵌着红宝石的十字架挂在他的脖子上。

“你是，”谢伊鬼使神差地向他走去，走到一半忽然停住了。他看到和自己生的一样影子已经走到海尔森的身边，低下头亲吻他的十字架。他们的身后，一个越过二人头顶的巨浪随风而来，而他们还尚无知觉。“快走！”谢伊奔跑起来，奇怪的是，那浪头一接触海尔森的身体，竟瞬间碎成水晶一样的冰镜，每一块都重复着不同的故事和相似的结局。

故事原本是什么样的呢？他扭头看向其中一块，他看到海尔森给他的下属戴上象征荣耀的勋章，看到他亲自教他大提琴和探戈舞，看到他们并髻纵马在战场拼杀，同样他看到每一个谢伊都在走向同一个结局，为了保护海尔森而战死或者被法庭带走。镜子的尽头，海尔森背对着他，手中托着一个发着光的盒子，“你不该，”他听到对方一贯不起波澜的冷漠声线在颤抖，“这是你第一百零三次救我，你本应该抛下我。”

“让我死去，哪怕换他一次活下来。”

不可能，他注定会遇上海尔森，注定会相爱，也注定会顺着深渊的轨迹走下去。

“海尔森，我应该遇见你的那个人是你……”他朝着对方伸出手，周遭所有的镜面霎时间碎成水滴，海尔森也如同一片雾气在他面前消失了。

少将刚把前来嘘寒问暖的查尔斯副官打发走，摊开桌子上的协议拿起笔正要签字，就听到一阵断断续续似有似无的敲门声。

“寇马克，我说了，你晚上别随便来……”他打开门，愣了几秒，使劲把来人拽进房间。

谢伊还在呼呼地喘着气没有站稳就要被迫接受对方劈头盖脸地诘问：“你胆子真大啊穿着德军的衣服就敢往敌军大营里招摇。”

“就算我被抓了你也不会杀我。”谢伊耸耸肩，“站直了！”海尔森去踹他的小腿，年轻人偏着身子灵巧地躲过去，“你又不是我的长官。”

“好啊，倒是先学会寇马克那套油嘴滑舌了。”海尔森把外套脱下来，装作要揍他的样子，“是不是因为我真的不敢修理你？等等，你怀里抱着个什么？”

海尔森一眼看去，那是个有着牛皮封面的本子，一根蛎鹬的黑色羽毛夹在里面，漏出羽毛顶端的一点白来。

“是谢礼和学费。”他有些怯生生的说，一看就不经常与人交际，过了一会才抬起勇气面对长官。“谢谢你和寇马克一直照顾我。”

“那也应该交给寇马克而不是我。”海尔森哭笑不得地揉着年轻人的脑袋，难得的对方没有拨开他的手。发质果然没他的下属柔顺，邋里邋遢还蓄着胡子，不过这反而衬得谢伊更讨人喜欢了。

“寇马克的一举一动不都是你指使的吗？你不会还以为我把你们当做幻象？我只是……有点害怕战争，又不是真的摔坏了脑子。还有你之前……”

海尔森打断了他，收下本子把它快速地锁进抽屉里，“如果你要问我和他从哪里来，具体要做什么还是免了，我不想你卷入其中。”

“你让寇马克暗示我我可以偷着来见你，却不想对我说点什么吗？”谢伊背着手逼近海尔森，“而且寇马克已经告诉我你们来自未来了，还说要救我。不仅如此我还知道你不断重复着时空，只为把我的命运改写，我说对了吗？你在害怕什么？害怕说出那句话吗？”

海尔森稳住身形，勉强扯出一丝笑容。他说对了，症结从来不在谢伊·寇马克会爱上海尔森而走向灭亡，而是每一次海尔森都会不由自主接近谢伊不由自主想让对方留在自己身边。如果他们只是普通的上下属关系，又怎么会让谢伊不顾军队命令来救他一人。从一开始该死的是海尔森而不是谢伊。

空气凝固胶着着，最终还是长官叹了口气，让时间再度流动起来，他向谢伊伸手：“既然你交了学费，我便教你探戈吧。”

他牵住海尔森的手，房间狭窄但是对于练习初学者的动作已经绰绰有余了。

“一退，二侧，三，四……”  
“你步子错了，长官。”谢伊戳戳他的腰提醒他，海尔森抿了抿唇，“抱歉。”  
“你会唱歌吗？”  
“不会，”海尔森果断否定了，叫他哼两句歌简直比要他做饭不炸了厨房更加困难。“不过有旋律会加快练习的进程，不失为一种好方法。”

谢伊想了想，轻轻哼了一段。  
“莫问相遇 莫问别离  
风雨浇灌着无期  
故土依旧 故人依旧  
当我再次呼唤你的名字  
是否还会有心灵的回应”

海尔森静静地听他唱着，这首歌他还有些印象，早些年时父亲弹奏着家中的钢琴，母亲就把他抱在膝头看着父亲手下起伏的琴键，姐姐则坐在他们旁边低头安静地织着毛衣。

“谢伊，我觉得你从来没有成功追到过一个女人？”

“什么？”

“和人跳舞时哪里有唱怀念故人的曲子的？你这傻瓜。”

“你要教我怎么泡到女人吗？”开始他还用惊异的眼光看了一眼海尔森，忽然他想起了第一次见到对方在酒馆时被姑娘们包围的情景，“呵，英国流氓。”

哪知海尔森突然发力推着谢伊，推得他节节后退直至把他摁在桌子边，此时他细长的手指像捉住猎物的鹰爪，死死扣住年轻人的肩膀。

“你要干什么？”谢伊警惕地盯着海尔森，“教你泡女人啊。”

“你又不是女人。嗯，别靠我这么近——”海尔森弯着膝盖顶在他双腿之间，笑意更甚，好像是对方又惊又怕的表情成功取悦了他。“探戈舞不紧贴着对方怎么跳？”

令人魂牵梦萦的未名花香再次涌进谢伊的鼻腔，惹得人晕晕乎乎。它仿佛漂洋过海而来，带着海盐与薄荷的冷淡，还夹着世俗人都会沉醉的迷迭和烟草味。“我可以吻你吗？”他刚反应过来自己说了什么胡话，差点咬掉自己多事的舌头。

“嗯？”海尔森一挑眉，他显然没有预料到对方这次如此主动。

“你闻起来太美了，在我几乎快要忘记何为味道的时候，这对我来说简直是一记海洛因。”谢伊实话实说，虽然他现在后悔地只想抽死自己，果然吗？果然每一个谢伊都会中招最终沦陷？

海尔森揽住对方的腰，试图让彼此贴的更紧些，让呼吸都交织融合成一体，现在他们的距离只差分毫了。

“和姑娘接吻的时候，眼睛要对着人家，不能像你这样东张西望的，给人感觉不够细心和认真。”奇怪的是，那素日积攒了不知多厚寒冰的眼珠竟然荡起波纹来，直接流入了谢伊蜜糖粽色的眸子中，显得对方不再像梦中的海雾那么遥远。

“她们不会被你吓跑还真是一件异闻。”他听到海尔森在笑？不是冷笑也不是嘲讽，而是发源于内心的愉悦。那团气冲撞着海尔森的胸腹，贴着他的谢伊感受的一清二楚。他刚想抬头寻找对方的唇，后颈却被海尔森往下一按，让对方的吻落在了他的额头上。

谢伊死死揪着海尔森的领带，脸上就像发烧一样滚烫。你在干什么谢伊！你不是最讨厌他这种人吗？海尔森的薄唇并不像他的冰冷外表，它们柔软且温暖，正顺着谢伊的额头，眉眼，鼻骨和脸颊，最终停在他的嘴角，把一切想要抗拒和推搡的举动扼杀。

这样惹人发痒的感觉如电般贯穿骨髓，遍布全身，欲望破壳而出，他还活着，真真切切的活着，这不是一个将死之人的情感和感受。他急切地拉起卷在手上的领带，先海尔森一步咬上他的唇。少将皱了皱眉，有点疼，不过还是松开牙关 ，任由年轻的气息在自己的嘴巴里横冲直撞。只为倾泻自己的情感并证明生命力的存在，笨拙而且毫无技巧可言，他甚至能够笃定这个谢伊从没和人上过床。

但是这样的热情同样感染了海尔森，他苍白的脸上浮现了血气，越来越强烈的窒息感促使他没了耐心再等年轻人自觅技巧。那条惜字如金的舌头毫不客气地回吻了谢伊，不仅收复了实地还不断进行着反攻。舌尖扫过他的齿背和上颚，推着他的舌头最终把对方逼到无路可退，长时间的闭气使谢伊呜咽喘息起来，彻底败下了阵。

“我要是不放开你你就打算憋死自己吗？”长官已经在动手解开士兵的衣服了，谢伊缓过神来，也开始扯海尔森胸前的衬衫钮扣。那条嵌着红宝石的十字项链，它正垂在海尔森的胸口，与那里透出的一小块皮肤一道被谢伊的指尖抚摸。

推开门撞见这一幕的吉斯特差点没拿稳手里的文件，他向下压了压帽子，虽然他对自家中校和少将间那点事知道的一清二楚，但是直接撞见这一具有冲击力的场面还是让他觉得胆战心惊。他清清嗓子，对面色恐怖的长官说：“sir，您要的……”

“把东西放下，然后关门混蛋。”的亏自己平常和寇马克关系铁，换做别人这脾气古怪的上级估计直接拔枪毙了。他咽咽唾沫，心想今天怎么寇马克一直没有吭声，隔着帽檐他瞅了一眼正在整理军装的友人。他怎么穿着德国佬的衣服？还留了胡子？嗯？右眼那条疤去哪儿了？

“吉斯特！”海尔森提高了声调，他的手已经摸向指挥刀了。

下属快速放下资料溜出门外，他本来还想再多看几眼寇马克，可是一看海尔森那副你再多呆一秒就让你死无全尸的样子，只得嘀咕着这许多的问号自己琢磨去了。

“那我回去了，你早些休息。”他穿好了衣服，把手枪别好扣紧。

“你着急走？部队有什么急事吗？”

谢伊说没有，然后他看到海尔森勾起一个狡黠的笑，忽然心头一跳。

“那就留在这里，明日清晨再走吧，我记得你们部队离我们不算远。”他抓着谢伊的腰带，勾着他向床边走去，狡猾已经写在了他的脸上。“寇马克晚上不会回来。”

你疯了吗！不能留下来！不！不！

然而就像久逢甘霖的沙漠旅者，只顾得上大口吞咽这来之不易的诱惑，不由自主追随着久违的美妙积雨云，这些话梗在喉头被唤醒的某种本能彻底压制了，他最终搂着这个男人与其一起跌倒在床上。

—————————————————————  
北面的天空传来隆隆雷声，谢伊抬头看看天空，皮肤暴露在寒风中被沙砾刺得生疼。他抱紧怀里的毛瑟枪，抖了抖落在肩膀和衣帽上的碎雪。

他有些想念前不久的感恩节，桌子上摆放的土豆饼和朗姆酒的味道，还有寇马克在身边嘻嘻哈哈故意踩他的脚；想念海尔森衣服上喷洒的贵重香水，以及在温暖火炉旁的滚烫胸膛——在长官生日那天发生的一些惹人回味的意外。圣诞节，他应该在听寇马克多讲讲以前的战事或者去海尔森那里没骨气地再讨要一点奖励，而不是被迫接受阿基里斯什么潜入偷袭的任务还要听从大混蛋舍瓦里恩的指挥。

现在，那个混蛋命令他等候在英军的栅栏外围受冻，说是要他接应实际上还是嫌弃他会拖住他们的后腿。他很想跑进这敌军阵营告诉海尔森晚上会有人来，但对方营帐里外灯火通明人头攒动，要是贸然进入恐怕会被不明状况的英国士兵打成筛子。

寇马克啊寇马克，谢伊冻得跳脚，内心却火急火燎，你一定要保护好海尔森，阿基里斯他们打算采取什么行动了。他正默念着，突然隐隐觉得那个闯出大门快马加鞭的家伙的身影分外熟悉。

“寇马克！”他喊到，可是对方速度极快，马蹄扬起的尘土呛得谢伊发咳不止，“寇马克！等等！”他把步枪扔在地上，不管不顾地追着中校，摇着双臂喊着：“你要去哪儿？”

对方拉紧缰绳，马儿抬起前蹄，和主人及时地停在了谢伊面前。“你怎么在这？”寇马克用持有马鞭的那只手扶了扶自己有些歪斜的军帽。

“你要去哪儿？海尔森呢？”  
“sir出了些状况。”他语速飞快，可还是把前因后果简单地告诉了他。“我们的计划失效了，本以为排除了所有的叛徒，更换那条布满地雷和伏兵的路线就可以排除掉sir的危险，不想他身边心腹里还是有了内鬼。我也是才截获了情报，sir若不走那条危机重重的路，势必会被那间谍暗伤，这在他之前得到的信息里并没有涉及到。”

“可是我们已经派了人潜入你们大营了！”  
“你们？”寇马克一拍脑袋，果然关心则乱，他只顾着牵马，又一次完全将海尔森临走前的指令抛到九霄云外。“妈的，我又要丢掉电台了，可是管它的呢。”

“不，你忘记了，一旦总电台丢失丢掉的不仅仅是你的性命，还有成千上万英国将士的命。海尔森冒着生命危险前去总部的目的不就是为了这个？”谢伊一把拉住缰绳，神情从未有过的严肃，“我知道你爱他愿为他付出所有，可是他现在正在阻止第二个索姆河惨案的发生，你不要妨碍他，做好你该做的事。”

“可……”

“没有可是！”谢伊情绪激动起来，他把寇马克拉下马，对他说到“我替你去找他，但是你，为了他也为了你自己，快阻止舍瓦里恩盗取电台，回去！”说罢，也不理会对方惊愕的目光，一蹬马镫绝尘而去。

百密一疏，海尔森看着面前拿着枪对准他的军医，暗道不妙。他的手摸着腰间的枪柄却不敢轻举妄动，他不清楚周围的草丛里河滩中还藏着多少人。“我只顾着解决可能盗取电台的间谍，却忘记了身边还有想要我命的，”最终还是失败了吗，不过没有关系。他的眼睛并没有在意头顶黑漆漆的枪口，而是死盯着来时的道路，默默祈祷着，寇马克千万不要出现在他面前。

如果他的死可以换回寇马克的生，还有千万不该受到牵连的无辜之人的生，有什么不可呢？他想起父亲的话，不由地笑了，肯威家果然注定是要献祭给这片土地的，以死殉道的命运无法更改。

“少将大人在笑什么？”丘奇把枪管抵在海尔森的下巴上，“不妨说来听听？”

“我笑你这墙头小人活不久了，寇马克未来会把你这杂碎撕成五块。”

“死到临头还在逞口舌之快，你家那条狗呢怎么现在不出来咬人了？哈哈哈哈哈……草！”他还没高兴完腿就感到一阵剧痛，扑通一声跪在海尔森面前，海尔森瞅准时机一掰他的手腕便将对方的枪缴获，踩着丘奇的肚子给他的嘴巴来了两枪。其余的人还没反应过来，就已经被倒下了一大半，来者跳下马，捡起地上散落的弹夹就对着他们一阵扫射。

“寇马克你！”海尔森气的差点没直接晕厥过去，幸好被对方及时扶住，“我是谢伊，”他说，“寇马克留在营地守着总电台了，他能应付得来。”

“怎么会是你？”  
谢伊决定实话实说，“我也算盗取电台成员的一个。”转继观察了一眼海尔森的脸色估摸着这个回答有几成几率会让自己挨打。

海尔森暂时松了一口气，又立马紧张起来。这样就算改变命运了吗？他有种隐隐的不安种在意识深处，几乎为零的可能性的实现不会如此简单，逆天改命的结果绝不廉价。

“你的马跑刚刚受惊吓跑丢了，先骑这匹吧。”他把马鞭递给海尔森，见长官仍皱紧眉头，上前用有点脏兮兮的指腹点点他的眉心。“怎么了？”

“不对劲……”他环顾四周，“他们精心策划了这么久的刺杀，不可能如此草率。你看看地上死掉的人，和我带来的人数并不相符。”

“或许是有人逃走……sir，身后！”  
“谁在那儿——”  
“谢伊！”  
海尔森明明和谢伊一起注意到了扔到他身后不远处的手榴弹，他向不远处簌簌作响的草丛望去的瞬间，谢伊扑向他，与爆炸声震痛耳膜的同时，二人抱在一起趴在地上，破碎的铁片四处飞溅，每一片都是一颗力度足以致命的子弹。沙子迷住了眼睛，海尔森紧忙腾出一只手揉了揉，好不容易稳定了心神，视线清晰起来，手中黏糊糊的，一看，竟然满是殷红的血。

手臂紧紧圈着他身体趴在他上面的谢伊却没了动静。

“谢伊！谢伊！”前所未有的惶惶如风暴一样席卷全身，他把谢伊掀过来，看着他满脸的血污，右眼被碎片划破，一道纵深的伤口不住地渗着腥红液体，乌黑的金属碎片碎片还嵌在伤口之中。“不，不，不”他拍打着谢伊的脸颊，期盼能得到一点回应，“我不能，不能再失去你了。拜托谢伊，醒醒。拜托。”

还没有结束，子弹打在海尔森的脚边，他翻滚了几周，虽然堪堪躲过了一轮，但是依旧有子弹擦破了他的耳朵，温热和疼痛早已感觉不到，海尔森有满腔的愤恨和怒火，就连对手看着他拾起一把刺刀，像个不要命的疯子一样冲上来的时候，都被吓得手心握不住枪托。他的速度极快，在那埋伏的叛徒还未来得及反应时就已经来到他的面前，一手夹住对方的伤口，一手握住刺刀利落地捅进他的肺部，余光瞥到另外二人举起枪，迅速低头弯腰用第一个人的尸体挡住子弹，瞅准时机拔出手枪精准地贯穿他们的头颅。

他把谢伊扛到树下，让他靠着树干，自己急急去翻找死掉的军医留下的药箱。他拿起铁夹小心地取出碎片，用碘酒在那骇人的伤口上消了毒，用纱布简单包扎好。两人同样都是冷汗透背，谢伊痛吟了一会后，悠悠地睁开另一只完好的眼睛。

“嘶，好疼……”

“忍着点。”海尔森的额头上也冒出豆大的汗珠，碎发被血和汗打湿贴在脸上。谢伊还从没见过这个运筹帷幄的冰山军官有过这般的落魄与失态，甚至都没意识到那眼中的冰蓝水面不经意间溢出了眼眶。

他彻底理解了寇马克望着海尔森时的那种目光，就连喊出这一模一样的称谓时都仿佛再平常不过。“sir，不必担心我，”他故作轻松地抬了抬手臂，却没有哪怕一丝力气支撑他握住海尔森的肩膀。“看，您也受伤了。”

“安静点，合上你的眼睛省点力气。”海尔森用不容反驳地口吻说到，谢伊识趣地服从了命令，雪落在身上剥夺了温度，但是风速降了下来后它们不再像鞭子一样抽打在脸上。他嘴角放松地弯着，不一会便陷入了黑甜的梦乡。

—————————————————————

也不知昏天黑地地躺了多久，也许一个月，也许半年。伤口缝缝合合，感染反反复复，好歹总算在冰雪消融，白车轴草开花的时节复苏完全。“你赶上了圣帕特里克节，”寇马克给他戴上一个花球，“lucky boy——”

“真是不知道遇上你和海尔森到底是幸运降临还是倒霉透顶。”谢伊摸了摸头上灿然开放的一朵朵小白花，“你活下来了，也救了我们”，寇马克搂着他说道，“你的命运从来都操之于你。”

“得了，别向我说谄媚的话，我知道你早想趁机拔掉我的胡子。”谢伊挣脱了长辈的怀抱，后者反而哈哈大笑起来。“把你自己整理精神一点不好吗？头发梳起来胡子刮掉，不然看起来死气沉沉的。天啊，sir当初是怎么看上我这个邋遢鬼的？”

“这你需要去问海尔森，对了，他人呢？我养伤的这段日子里就没怎么见过他。”

“sir前去我们的大部队报告了这次敌军调虎离山偷袭电台并企图发送虚假战斗指令的阴谋，又因为保护电报有功，可能这次会升个军衔也不一定。”寇马克摸摸自己的下巴，“后来他留在那里一段时日忙于商讨签署和平协议的事，不过他没忘记差人询问你的伤势。”

“所以我们终于要停战了吗？”谢伊不禁喜形于色，拽着寇马克的袖子眼睛闪亮亮的，“太好了，我可以回爱尔兰去了。”

“你可以，但是我们回不去。”

“为什么？”

“因为sir要被调走了。”寇马克有些不舍的望着晚辈，握了握他的手。“我也会去，sir在哪里我就跟去哪里。”

“我也要去。”  
“傻瓜，你现在还是个德国兵，伤好了就滚回你的部队。”  
“我又不是日耳曼人，只是因为连恩才去的柏林。”  
“随你便喽，”寇马克把手插进口袋里摸出一根烟递给谢伊，“好消息是今晚sir会回和平区一趟，你去问问他愿不愿意带你这小累赘。”

海尔森坐在床边，把信件摊开放在腿上。虽说气温不再像寒冬时节那样，入夜时冰冷透骨，但是要想穿着睡衣在小阁楼里晃悠还是需要把新换的干柴点燃。就像是提前有所预料，他的房间并没有反锁，留了一个小缝正等着什么人似的。谢伊推开门，他数着日子等着回来的人正在他眼前，只是对方神情有些古怪，惹得谢伊想把自己原本想说的话忘得一干二净。

“sir，你回来了。”他略微不自在地摸了摸自己的脸，然后立正站好。

“伤好的不错，”海尔森盯得谢伊后背生刺，“说说吧，你们原本的计划。”

“嗯？”

“犯不着和我装糊涂，在那次偷袭电台的计划里，是不是也有你的份。”海尔森的语气变得生硬起来，把谢伊脸上原本的笑意也冻住了。

“的确，我是跟着舍瓦里恩去的。我得听从我们长官的命令。可是你也看到了，我并没有跟着他进入大门，而且选择去找你。”

“还有呢？很早的时候，应该是在感恩节前夕，阿基里斯接见过你吧。”海尔森揉着一团的信递给他，后者只看到了第一句话手心就冒了层冷汗。

“阿基里斯是个聪明人，他早就看出你和我们关系走得近，便想来个顺手推舟本打算雇你做这里的间谍。”海尔森站起来一步步逼近谢伊，而谢伊的皮靴却像是黏在了木地板上一样。

“在他原本计划里，背叛我的应该是你而不是丘奇，他只是个临时为他卖命的情报贩子，拿人钱财为人效命的蝼蚁之徒。”

他们靠的极近，海尔森的眼睛像是两把利刃扎进谢伊的心里。他是不是在嘲讽他，谢伊看着他虽然皱着眉，眼角却在弯着。

“我拒绝了阿基里斯，你知道，我和寇马克一样。他把自己当做你的盾牌，我也绝不可能拿起匕首刺向你。”谢伊偏过头去不再看他，“你不会信的，没关系，反正你就要走了。”

“谁说我不信？”海尔森有些惊讶，音调也故意提高了几个度。“像你这样的笨蛋，肯听阿基里斯的话好好潜伏在我身边才有鬼了，你连自己都照顾不好，也藏不住情绪，秘密全写在脸上了。”

“哦，原来你他妈在拿我打趣。”谢伊见他眉头彻底舒展开甚至咬着舌头防止自己笑出声来，被人捉弄的一肚子气也消了一大半，“德国人喊你是害人不浅老狐狸真的没有错。”

“你和寇马克最大的不同是什么你知道吗？”海尔森的手指抚上谢伊的脸，碰到那条新增的伤疤时年轻人还是疼的抽了口气。

“缺乏管教。”

海尔森伸手去解谢伊的腰带，低级士兵的皮革并不柔软，铁环被他握在手心掂了掂，毛糙的边角割得皮肤泛起微红。

“你不会要用这玩意抽我吧，我会被打死的。”谢伊缩缩肩。

“你这么想被我鞭笞？”海尔森调笑他到，拿起谢伊的腰带怼在年轻人的脸上。“可我今晚不打算遂你这个愿。我要你操我，我允许你。”

“wha——”

谢伊脑子里嗡嗡作响，可以这样吗？海尔森愿意放弃他在床上的主导权？对方凑上前按着他的肩轻啄他的嘴角，然而谢伊依旧愣在原地眼睛发直，毫无反应。

“你怎么回事？不做我就去休息了，晚安。”  
“等，等我一下。”

他手忙脚乱地扯掉军服上的扣子，海尔森把窗帘拉好把桌上的文件推到一边，抱臂欣赏着他腹部的肌肉。“战争恐怕不久就结束了，英德为了争夺欧洲大陆的利益胶着了这些年，双方损伤惨重，谈判官们都在很积极商定长期的和平协议。”

“你不是一直希望远离战争吗？这次可以彻底离开这战场了，找个可以安家立业的工作好好过日子。”

“说实话，我不想回去柏林或者爱尔兰了。我……想和你们一起。”谢伊吸了一口气，还是犹豫地把心里的想法说出来。“我知道你要走了，所以，能不能带上我。”

海尔森没有说是或者不是，别样的情感堵在他胸口叫他的呼吸忽然变得困难，无论是应允还是拒绝的话根本无法承担它带来的责任与后果。他只是捧着年轻人的脸继续吻过他的轮廓，那些铺在下巴和嘴边毛茸茸的胡茬也显得分外可爱。

享受今晚吧，不必在乎明日的光景，士兵们聚在一起时都会唱起这缓慢的调子。谢伊接过少将手中的酒杯，果然还是领导家的酒淳烈。当他还在细品这浮在这白兰地上的海索草时，海尔森已经先将手中的一饮而尽，然后扒拉开自己的睡衣的棉绒带抱住了对方，轻轻咬住了连接谢伊肩膀和后颈的那小片柔软皮肤。

“嘿……”谢伊感到像是有一个爪子挠着自己的鼻子，力度不大但酥麻瘙痒的很，第一次是自己意乱情迷自愿居于下位，而这次海尔森要他主动简直比要他命还要困难。

“怎么了？”海尔森意犹未尽地舔着留在谢伊皮肤上的咬痕。

“我是说，这酒很烈。”年轻人的呼吸重了起来。鲜谙人事的处子怎会遭得住情场老手娴熟的调情手段，一来二去心脏里沸腾的血液就冲散了冷静的意志。

“来吧，吻我。”海尔森把那皮革腰带丢给他，“把我吻出血，吻疼我。”

他握住谢伊手里的酒杯，放在自己嘴边含了一口便按住谢伊的脖子，让酒精的味道蔓延在彼此的唇齿间。那些渡过来的液体比任何毒药都要催人发狂，本来还因紧张僵直的身子顿时瘫了下来，拥在怀里的仿佛是什么温香软玉，差点让他忘记了这危险将军的恐怖本质。蛇，蛇一样的男人，他一点点靠近自己吐着信子，攀到他的脖颈上咬了一口，谢伊觉得自己似乎中了名为爱与忠诚的毒，一旦和这个人站在一起就会忘记立场忘记自我。年轻的士兵后悔已经晚了，从一开始的怀疑厌恶再到之后的舍生忘死不计性命，谢伊承认他躺在病床上的每一刻，海尔森这个名字都在折磨他的脑袋。

直至吻到两人面色潮红，嘴唇发肿干涩，遗落流下唇角的液体打湿了下颚，他们才不再黏在一起。谢伊双臂绕过海尔森的身体，把少将的双手用皮带绑在身后。“你被俘了，sir。”他的脸上有着少年人充满生机的调皮的笑，“真的吗？”海尔森睁大眼睛故作惊讶。太美了，不论是辽远的天空还是汹涌的海洋，亦或是刻画了极光的冰川都无法形容他眼中那片银蓝色，足以溺毙所有水手的深渊。

寇马克当年初见他时，是不是也因着这双眼睛而沉沦？

海尔森抬起膝盖抵着谢伊的小腹，把他推倒在床上，因为失去平衡便借势将身体压在谢伊身上。

“裤子脱了，然后抱我起来。”“俘虏”命令他到，谢伊照做了。长官一双有力的长腿夹着他的腰坐上来，双手还缚在身后，深蓝睡袍敞开露出白皙匀称的腹肌。明明他的体温比谢伊的低不少，可是后者偏生觉得自己像被放在了火舌上烤，只知道哆哆嗦嗦地执行着命令，脑子里根本没有再主动进行下一步的想法。

“sir，我该怎么办……”连嗓音仿佛都变细了，他拿棕糖色的眼睛怯怯地望着骑在自己身上的海尔森，像只受惊却又不得不服从驯兽师的大型犬。

“你以前和女人上过床吗？有过吗？”

“没有。”虽然海尔森眉角跳动了一下，显然不会相信他的任何说辞，他还是说了实话。“别听寇马克胡说八道，我不是会滥交的家伙，遇到你之前我甚至没来得及谈一场恋爱。”

“真的难办，我还不想用口交这种方式激发你的欲望，想让你尝点甜头都这么难。”他难耐地蹭了蹭已经傻掉的小士兵的下腹，突然俯下上半身贴在他的胸口，用牙尖叼起那一点红色细细碾磨。经历过摸爬滚打的身体不像海尔森那种，看起来健硕实则有着病态的苍白：它看起来粗糙许多，布满大大小小的刀痕和弹坑，瘦削却极其匀称。

可惜海尔森是个富有耐心的猎手，他有的是时间和技巧让每个床伴拜倒折服或者情难自持；可怜谢伊并不懂得，在那些“上等人”眼中，情妇成群交际花遍地的才算得上“上流”。他低估了海尔森的能力，对方的舌头滚过他的胸口卷过乳晕吮吸缀在上面的暗红乳头，继而顺着那条线一路翻飞着舌尖舔舐过去，谢伊哪里见过这种阵势，被逼迫着使劲向床褥里面弓身，浑身又麻又痒。“求你，海尔森，你还是直接操我吧。”他近乎央求道，这些甜蜜的苦痛汇聚起来集中在了小腹以下并且开始发胀。

“不。”海尔森直截了当地断了他的希望，眼中的海水仍是清澈无比，谢伊说不清出海尔森现在还在持有着冷静到底是因其本性如此还是在嘲笑他情欲已生，他只知道自己抢先失态的模样一定很好笑。他的双手已经环上海尔森的腰，胡乱地摸着他的脊背。

如果海尔森双手是解放的，它们绝对已经探向这孩子的双腿之间，捉住他的老二插进自己长久无人敢涉足侵犯的小穴，然后用手肘摁住谢伊自己舞起来。可是不能，即使是性爱导师，双手束缚着教育新人难度也自然不会低，海尔森不得不用自己的嘴巴还有指令支配这个把肉送到嘴边还不知怎么吃的小兽。

谢伊听话地握住自己的东西用手撸了两下，看着对方虽未扩张却隐约吞吐着殷红地后穴，觉得灵魂都要飞出胸膛。还能有比这更加诱惑的事物吗？某个趾高气扬高高在上的“绅士”，阅尽床上百态驾驭信徒无数的操控者像和平区里最不知廉耻的站街女，爬在你身上等着挨操。谢伊还记得第一次的时候，这家伙如狼似虎像是饥渴了几百年一样，掐着他的脖子把谢伊操的晕晕乎乎不知昼夜；今日又名为奖励实则威胁叫他扑倒驯兽人，谢伊恍然大悟，不论他的位置是什么，自己永远都是被控制的一方。

“该死的，你就仗着别人喜欢你！”他不老实地蹬了会腿，愤愤地说：“我还他妈根本无法拒绝你。”

“我的确习惯别人围着我转，就当我是恃宠而骄吧。现在……”

“还是太紧了，这样会伤到你的。”

“不会。”海尔森才不管他现在到底是什么状况，对准他还未完全勃起的阴茎一味地往后穴里钻。海尔森隐隐咬牙，让干涩紧致的肠壁一点点吞咽那团越燃越盛的欲火。管不了海尔森，谢伊干脆捂住嘴巴，避免细喘和低吼声招来不必要的麻烦，另一只手扶住海尔森的腰保持他动作的平衡。皱襞被顶开的感受就像是在用食指强行戳进饱满的花苞中，每一寸都在被稚嫩的层层花瓣吸附，暴力又富有艺术性。坐到几乎全没入的程度后，主导者开始缓慢地上下抽动起来。

可是谢伊陷在床垫里觉得自己快要死了，窒息尤如梦魇一样卡在他的喉咙里。像是一条被人拉扯到沙滩上的鱼，接受着太阳的暴晒，自己却动弹不得；又像是被药物操控的瘾君子，明知道受害者是谁却仍趋之若鹜。他有点跟不上海尔森的节奏，虽然太久的阔别让他极度地渴求对方，但到底他只是个雏儿。他也想掀倒权威把他压在身下，拥抱他的身体让他享受快活，但是现在除了只能提供长官一根棍棒他还什么都不敢做。

海尔森自己玩着颇觉无趣，他敲了敲正在发呆地谢伊的脑袋，“给点回应？别让我觉得我被一根木头操了。”

“怎么回应？”

“说，我是不是你第一个男人和女人？”海尔森塌下腰，狎呢地掐了一把谢伊的肚子。“告诉我你觉得哪个更爽些。”谢伊刚想和他顶嘴忽然被迎面而来的冷空气僵住了舌头，他惊恐地望向门口，想推开身上的海尔森，后者没有反应过来他要做什么，膝盖一打滑歪了身子，那东西猛得整跟没入了他的体内。谢伊只听到一声抽气，肩膀被他的指甲刺出几个月牙印，底下温热的黏液包裹了龟头，从身体相接的缝隙中渗出来挂着些血丝。

来者的手握紧了门把，空气凝滞沉重地像块铅，海尔森余韵未尽地轻喘声击鼓一样砸进那个谢伊的心脏。他从谢伊身上爬起来，让他将皮带解开，把被子扔给他，便赤裸着下体跳下床走到寇马克面前。

“看起来我来的不是时候。sir。”寇马克低着头看着海尔森的小腿，心里只有落荒而逃的念头。虽然躺在床上和海尔森做爱的家伙也是自己，但是还是有种莫名的抵触情绪冲进胸腔，叫他暗自握紧了拳头。

“你在吃自己的醋吗，寇马克？大度些……”海尔森绕过他锁好门，转身捧住下属的头和他交换了一个湿吻。“和我们一起吧，难道你不喜欢谢伊吗？”

谁不喜欢谢伊呢。寇马克松开海尔森，把上司挂在肩头揉皱了的白色衬衫系紧。长官眯着狡猾的眼睛冲他微笑。他的心情顿时平复了许多，每次都是这样，对方总能在他心慌意乱时只用三言两语就为他注射了镇定剂。他开始打量起正面带愧色试图想把自己藏起来的谢伊，海尔森从背后拢住寇马克的手臂，把他压倒在床的另一边。

海尔森贴到他的耳后轻柔地说道：“我们来为新的朋友做个示范。”

他的动作可算不上轻柔，他一把掀开寇马克还沾着夜露的风衣，甚至扯下了副官马甲上的几枚铜扣。谢伊就在离他们不到几英尺的地方看着，对他而言这恐怕是他这辈子都无法再次观摩的奇怪场景了：有着一模一样面孔的人被另一个男人剥地一丝不挂，在自己面前被人摁着操，还是心甘情愿的那种。这实在是太他妈诡异了。

寇马克嬉皮笑脸地提出自己也想和谢伊一样，海尔森拿起手里的皮带抽了他的屁股他才肯老老实实趴下来。

“你还想以下犯上？”海尔森佯怒道，扯松了他的发圈，寇马克一头碎发散下来遮住了半只眼睛。从外观上看，他现在和谢伊没有任何区别了。

“不敢了不敢了。”下属将脸埋进枕头里，闷闷地小声嘟囔：“这不公平，您分明偏心那臭小子。”

多嘴的代价就是他的衬衫后领被那只是看起来瘦削的手拎起来，寇马克向后仰着头，海尔森捉起枕下的手枪，拿那枪管堵住他的嘴。铁锈和火药味霸占了味蕾，冰凉的金属刺激着唾腺，他无法吞咽分泌出的液体，而海尔森丝毫没有留情，反而推动枪托让枪口挤进更深处。寇马克呜呜咽咽地说了几声破碎的求饶的话，唾液和生理泪水啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来，谢伊想起身扑向海尔森解救一直照顾自己的长辈，结果那杯酒劲倏地上来麻痹了神经，叫他只能倚在床头袖手旁观。

海尔森的惩罚结束了，又或者即将变本加厉。他拿开那把手枪丢到床头上，把手伸进寇马克的裤子里，捏了一把他的大腿，手往他双腿之间更深处试探着，找到那个悄然湿漉地小洞后两根手指轻松地送了进去，搅动几下分开手指扩张了空间便拿出来，在下属的皮裤上抹掉那些透明的滑液，另一只手把寇马克挂在身上的衣服都扒下来。被突然暴露在空气中的肠壁在紧缩的瞬间又被抵在穴口的阴茎撑开，谢伊看到寇马克额头的青筋暴起，床单被他紧紧攥在手里，不久又缓缓松开了。他一定是受过极好的训练才会适应的这么快，谢伊想，新兵刚抬起步枪时会被后座用力撞的肩膀酸痛，常握那枪杆也会逐渐适应它带来的疼痛，甚至身体可以迎合强烈的律动。

“虽然我知道你们早就有一腿，但我还是好奇你们从什么时候搞到一起的？”

“几年前，甚至更早。”海尔森招呼谢伊过来，“不来欣赏一下你被干时的表情吗？”

这孩子果断闭上了眼，海尔森干笑一声也不气恼，而是加快干自己的活。寇马克本来还想在谢伊面前留下点什么颜面，试图把自己的声音闷进枕头里，可惜海尔森根本没在考虑他的小心思，他现在就想听他喊出来，声音越大越好，于是他疯狂地摩擦他最为熟悉不过的那个点，想把他的喘息和哭叫都顶弄出来。这不是酷刑而且赐予，海尔森富有磁性的嗓音蛊惑他道，这是我们改变了命运战胜了生死的贺礼，你要叫的撕心裂肺来庆祝我们的胜利。寇马克松了唇，嗑高了似的颤抖着声带，像是浸泡在冰水里的人冻得牙齿都在碰撞。

海尔森在把寇马克翻个面了过程中拽住了谢伊的胳膊抻着他靠近云雨的中心。

“为何要在做爱的时候闭上眼睛，谢伊？”掌心覆盖住他涨得通红的勃起，谢伊能敏锐地感受到他手上的薄茧又在挑逗他的渴望。海尔森有一下没一下地按压他的根部，同时没少了寇马克体内被捣鼓出的噗叽水声作为伴奏。“睁开！”海尔森冲他吼道，谢伊打了个机灵，视野里寇马克仰着面失神地盯着天花板，好一会才发现晚辈已经在注视着自己。他的脸不知因为羞涩还是因为生理反应透着紫红，被这小子盯着实在太不舒服了，寇马克张张嘴可能想对他说话，张了一会儿便放弃了。他捂住自己的眼，琢磨着海尔森还有多久会到高潮，他快要到极限了，可是对方偏偏故意放慢了速度。

“我要把你卖掉寇马克，我有谢伊了，你可不值钱了。”

“你不会。”寇马克抬起头，嗓音嘶哑，碎发被打湿成一缕一缕地狼狈不堪，但是眼底的光芒还在，“海尔森你这大混蛋，你等我们两个一起伺候你等了多久。你得逞了……哈。”海尔森温柔地吻了他的胸口，身下却实行着最猛烈地戳刺。热量迅速蔓延，寇马克脚趾紧绷着，前端射出了几道白浊，后穴也是水流一片。海尔森及时退了出来，拿起干方巾把溅到腿上的东西擦了擦，又给自己胡乱地套弄了两下射在了方巾上。

寇马克像个刚浮出水面的落难水手，大口大口地呼吸着来之不易的氧气，海尔森没再继续让他难受了，他从衣服口袋里拿出一盒烟扔给他。与此同时谢伊的状况可好不到哪里去，方才海尔森用他操自己时欲望就没有得到疏解，还在一阵挑逗和刺激中越涨越大。他支撑着身体爬向海尔森，不料偷袭不成反被不知对方从哪里抽出来的铜教鞭横在自己的脖子上。“躺回去，不许动。”指挥官吓唬他，握着教鞭的两端胁迫着谢伊倒回原位，头不慎磕到柜角谢伊也没觉得痛。他脸上的新伤被人细细地吻着，谢伊试着学寇马克的样子去回应他，让之前的热吻变得温柔缱绻，但是他还是不能动，双手按在床上支撑着上身，海尔森再次抚上他的家伙时还是紧张地颤抖了一下肩膀。

长官伪装的清冷外壳发生了松动，他的唇线不再只是一条直线，香气也似乎和刚才不一样——指甲磨了磨铃口，他的脸上顿时被迷人的色情笼罩。“让我来操你。”年轻人涨得生疼，这早就胜过了其他所有的情感，“你之前答应我——”

“晚了，等着我骑就好。”海尔森显然不想再和他解释，他一手握鞭，一手再度撑着坐在对方的腿上，再度把自己按进去。他和谢伊一同惊喘出声，一方紧缩一方膨胀的贴合躯体仿佛上帝早就打造好的钥匙与锁。海尔森把自己操的忘情，忘记了拄着头欣赏他们的下属，也忘记了套牢占有谢伊的想法，谢伊不由自主地摸向海尔森的腰和腰际狰狞的伤疤，海尔森立马扬起鞭子抽中了他的小臂，顿时留下了一道血痕。“我叫你动了吗？”

“求求你。”谢伊濒死地哽咽着。  
“再动，我就用环套住你，你一整晚就别想射出来了。”海尔森又给了他一鞭子，谢伊识趣地噤了声。

寇马克知道海尔森下手分的轻重所以没有阻止。他习惯了海尔森在床上喜欢的粗暴，这是绅士想要操控别人时的独有癖好，一场对深陷衣冠楚楚的情场和尔虞我诈官场的发泄，也是他愿意宠着他的少爷脾气，亦或者臣服他的主上威严的一种方式。他点了根烟，笑着对海尔森打趣道：“放过他吧，就数你会折磨人。”

“你在心疼他？”海尔森喘着粗气，满脑子都是插进自己穴里的那根东西，完全会错了意。“你一会儿就不这么想了……”

“没有，只是……”寇马克掐断手中的烟，又从盒子里抽出支新的点上。“你在惹火上身，谢伊或许可没你想的那么听话。”

“那还真是求之不得，我的士兵。”海尔森招招手，寇马克凑过来递给他一支，海尔森叼在嘴里挺直了上身，昂头和寇马克燃着的香烟相对，借了点火。他吸了一口缓慢地吐出白色烟雾，使他周围的空气变得混沌朦胧。谢伊在一片昏花和冲动的挑拨下，意识也脆弱不堪，更别说对方低腰凑到自己脸旁把嘴里的烟雾呼出来，呛到双眼又令他迷醉的味道迫使他伸出手臂勾住他的脖颈，贪婪地吸食着长官嘴巴里的奢侈品。

“你真的很美。”谢伊的双手再次一路向下勾勒了疤纹纵横的曲线，奇怪，他以前有觉得这个男人有这么大的吸引力吗？开始时只是一时好奇，现在的他是真情实意的想与其来一段绯色情史。他操自己或者自己操他。

“你也一样。”海尔森感觉到他是真的快硬成石头了，也没再多难为他。把自己拔出来后收拢双腿翻动谢伊的肩膀，让年轻人压在身上。

“嘘——”寇马克得意忘形地打了个呼哨，“你也有今天，谢伊，给他点教训！”

“嘶。”被人桎梏但依然趾高气扬的家伙吸气道：“呼，轻点。”

“你真是难伺候，长官。”谢伊没有服从命令，还进一步挺了挺腰，年轻人争强好胜地气焰战胜了之前的惊慌失措，抓稳了海尔森的胯部尝试着抽送。少将的后背摩擦着并不光滑地床单，生出的热量燃得他的皮肤透着粉红。谢伊把他指尖还在烧着的烟拿起来，深吸一口给这屋子里又添了一份乌烟瘴气。寇马克扔到烟卷靠在床头，对着这副难得的画面用手给自己解决着。

海尔森从一片湿汗中恢复了点神智，他屈起手指握住谢伊的臂腕，“给我抽一口。”他说。

“不行。”谢伊勉强吐出这个模糊不清的词，这长官肯定很少让人上位，他感觉自己快要被夹死了，又不想轻易放过送上门来的优渥。

“那就拿它烫我。不必舍不得，烫在我的锁骨和乳房，哪里都可以。”他挺起胸膛贴实这青年人，显得放荡风流的同时，又有着艺术品般说不出来的某种雅致。

又来了，和海尔森做就没有几次正经的时候。寇马克扶额，对捏着烟头无从下手的谢伊说，“不行的话换我烫他。”

“不用了。”

寇马克还是稍许担心的看了眼自家长官，小声提醒谢伊道：“别点到他的那些疤。”

自然，当滚烫烟头点到他的敏感处时，这骄傲的英国人总会条件反射躲闪扭动，谢伊觉得他才是被戏弄的人，对方底下更紧了，死死地卡着他动弹不得，叫他深深怀疑长官又是想要拿自己出糗找乐子了。不过他不像寇马克，他是个叛逆又不计后果的孩子，他压根没管那穴口缩得多夹人，对付床伴的手段往往不是安抚调情，而且一鼓作气地继续向前冲。

局面失控了，海尔森料定这小家伙总会带来惊喜，可有些这太过了。这种长年掌舵者突然被剥夺控制权，被抛在痛苦又甜蜜的欲海里浮沉，被教唆握住轮舵的水手不顾一切地冲撞，要把那些被肏开又急急收回的肠穴撕裂成两半。海尔森急忙捂住小腹，痛感的浪潮一拍接一拍，讲出口的只剩下了气音和呻吟。“够了够了！停下。”

青年根本听不到，他已经沉浸在浩瀚温热的海水中了，仿佛包裹他的不是床笫这方寸间。寇马克笑着说了什么也听不清，哼，无非是嘲笑他的话就是了，比如活该或者自作自受。他估摸着谢伊快差不多了，抬起双腿夹住他的腰侧，让他借上力进行最后冲刺，直至最后来不及撤出来射在了穴道里面。

谢伊干脆趴在海尔森身上了，刺激感消失后疲惫和空虚感便瞬间袭来。也不想清洁身上了，他只想抱着什么睡上一觉。相反，折腾了近半夜的海尔森一点儿都不觉的困，他只是合上眼回了回神，依旧看起来精神充沛。以前没有谢伊加入时，他和寇马克两人就能翻着花样玩一整个晚上。

“你甭想打我的主意。”寇马克摆出张对海尔森根本无济于事的苦脸，“让我们两个都休息一下吧。”

“你真的休息的了吗寇马克？看看你，”他对着下属贴在小腹上的家伙说，“忘记了你还没痛快过。”

“你能让我操吗？”寇马克低头就能长官身下流到腿内侧的白浊，干涩地舔舔唇。

“那必不可能。”海尔森无情的打断了他的望想。指了指身上快起了微鼾地谢伊：“这混蛋刚才操到我新的地方了。现在我要你给我狠狠报复他。”

“这……你要我干自己？”  
“对。”  
“sir！这太恶趣味了。”  
“干不干，嗯？”海尔森一皱眉头寇马克就泄了气松了口。  
“谁叫我们都宠着你呢？”他叹口气，跪着挪到谢伊身旁，突然后悔起先前多嘴笑话海尔森的自己。

正如寇马克温顺的性格，他在床上同样也是温柔的类型，他轻轻抱起蜷成一团累得恍惚的另一个自己，将细腻的吻印在额头和脸颊，想起这孩子受过比他多出几倍的苦，更是觉得他惹人怜爱又心疼了。战争，死亡，同伴的离世，无法拯救无辜人的自责，没有得到庇护和指引的幼苗，甚至险些把自己置于骄阳下蒸发地无影无踪。寇马克虽说是军人也每天都在目睹各种悲剧的上演，可是这一生过于顺利简直失去了应有的真实性，命运女神为他早就铺好了一条排练了不知几世故而满是绿灯的路，并于此对应地把红灯全部施加在镜子的另一端。

“你不能打开他吗？”海尔森起身给自己倒了点酒，见他往谢伊里面塞两根手指都费劲，便从柜子里拿出一个扩肛器扔给他。

“我不用这个，对我有点信心，我需要点时间。”寇马克抬起手背擦擦脸上的汗，他不想对待谢伊像对待没有感情的普通床伴或是只为寻求一夜刺激的卖身女人。扩张不动的时候他就抚摸这孩子的后背，贴在他的耳边轻声说：“放轻松孩子，放轻松才不会感觉疼。”

果然他还是最了解自己的，知道谢伊最怕疼了，对方在他性感的烟嗓中也在努力放松着自己。谢伊眼睛睁开一条小缝，瞅见镜像略带歉意地表情，仿佛身处梦境之中。年长的那个人身上坑坑洼洼什么伤都有，比他的和海尔森的都要多。这是英勇和忠诚的象征，谢伊回抱住他，寇马克他真的太好了，他承认，他敬佩仰慕这戎马一生又铁血柔情的男人。

“不要等了，直接进来吧。”他觉得寇马克忍得难受，干脆自己分开双腿，“我不介意你粗暴些的。”

“我和某个暴君可不一样。”寇马克才不管自家长官在旁边对他冷哼了一声，“我得对自己好点。”

好不容易是推进去了，寇马克也没有着急下一步，而是等着他适应了好一会才缓缓的耸动。其实可以更快些的，谢伊望着不敢将全部重力施压在自己身上的寇马克，心想这样的缓慢磨蹭才是真正的酷刑。在他和海尔森之间选择一人做爱，分明是凌迟还是断头的选择。

寇马克听从了他的请求，“那我快一点吧”，他问海尔森要了瓶润滑油。没人比他更了解自己的身体，哪怕是海尔森对此也没有开发完全。他捏捏谢伊的腰，又把手伸到年青人的颈后，像提溜一只猫一样。谢伊被碰触到了麻痒的敏感点变得不安起来，干涩地穴道内也变得润湿有了水声。

谢伊埋在床垫上抬起臀部，没有尖叫声，寇马克不擅长狂风骤雨，他便像只睡熟的打着呼噜的猫咪，只是哼哼唧唧着，不哭也不闹。真是出人意料，“我竟然不知你这么会伺候人。”海尔森啧啧称道，“告诉我，对付别的女人的时候也这么温柔？”

“哪回我陪你不温柔了？”寇马克抱怨道，“分明是你喜欢玩花样，而且越血腥你越兴奋。”

被看穿了。暴君不怒反笑，他今天玩的很尽兴，满意地看着被操得舒服地说不上一句完整话的谢伊。“但你和你自己做的时候会更温柔。”他对两个谢伊说道。

“如果你要是遇到以前的你的话，估计更会——唔……”

寇马克被突然走上前来的长官捂住嘴巴，然后被对方的性器硬塞了一嘴。

“张大点！真是忘不了多嘴的教训。”他用力掐着寇马克的脸颊。寇马克抓紧谢伊的肩膀，猝不及防地失了力道，向未及抚慰地某一点通去。

两个谢伊眼前白了片刻，几乎是在同时抵达了高潮。

迷迷糊糊中，谢伊看到海尔森拉寇马克起来，对方的脸在他手心里贴了好久，最后两人紧紧相拥。再一眨眼，寇马克似乎是出去了，海尔森把他扶起来灌了些水，半躺在自己旁边，从他怀里抢了一半的被子。

“还难受吗？”长官明知故问道，“很抱歉让你过个不愉快的节日。”

“好多了。”

海尔森伸手再次摸了摸他的脸，“我知道你在想什么，遇见我可是世界上最倒霉的事。”

“我遇见你倒霉事就没停下来过，倒霉到没了军职也丢了自己。”谢伊叹口气，由着长官的冰凉指尖梳理着他的头发。

“不过我也习惯了这些倒霉事，在之前碰到的多了。在我短短不到三十年的人生里，我早就该总结出一条经验：别去宴会，别过节日，别和奇怪的英国佬搭讪。”

海尔森的胸腔里似乎传来闷闷的笑声，谢伊一定是听错了。

“人类为什么要设立这么多的节日呢？纪念耶稣，感念亲友，如果亲爱的人无时无刻不在身边，设立这么多的节日的用意究竟是什么？”

“可是谢伊，亲爱的人不会永远留在你身边的，战争不会允许爱在世间久驻。就像你失去过连恩，我也失去过你。至于节日，你就当它是人们对故人的寄托吧。每每到平安夜的最后一个小时，我总会想起家里那棵至今都没有装扮完整的圣诞树，珍妮烤好了火鸡放在它旁边的长桌上，母亲把最高的星星挂了上去，还没来得及摆放好树下的礼物，阿德瓦勒副官就把母亲叫走了。

我偷偷把门打开一条小缝，听到副官对我母亲说，‘他很快就会回来了。’  
‘这是工作吗？’  
‘是的夫人’  
‘我理解。’  
‘麻烦你能在上面签个字吗？’  
‘这是他离开的第三年了。替我向爱德华问好。需要我送送您吗？毕竟外面的雪那么大。’  
‘不用了，夫人，我自己就可以回去了。’  
‘慢点走，一路小心。’

黑人长官走出门，向母亲挥手。  
‘慢点走，路上小心。’

我收到的礼物是一把银柄的匕首，刀身上刻着英格兰的飞鹰。母亲摸着我的头，对我说，你父亲不久就回来了，等他回来，我们一起去怀特太太的巧克力屋。他见到你长这么大了一定高兴坏了……

她亲吻我的额头道声晚安，我却一晚上没有睡着。”

“后来呢？”

“我再也没见过我的父亲，而我也和他一样，上了战场。”

他从风衣的贴近心脏的口袋里拿出两张照片，一张上爱德华的脸已经不再清晰，另一张是一个女人，海尔森抱着一个孩子。

“这是……”

“寇马克应该对你说过，我有妻子和儿子。”海尔森叹息道，“他们抓住了我的妻子，拿她做要挟，令我退兵，我没有答应。后来我的孩子被他们带走，她…”

海尔森沉默片刻了，谢伊抱住了他。

“不仅是父亲与我，一日战争不停，我的子女，我的后代，都将会把生命献给这片土地。作为父亲，谁都会心疼，而作为军人，却永远没有后悔可言。

为了让我的孩子们可以不去战场，谢伊，我们必须选择活下去，纵使战争没有任何意义，我们也不能让孩子们再去用身体堵住炮口了。”

平稳又安宁的未名花闻起来像是迷迭香，层层叠叠地覆盖了意识。谢伊梦到了大海，在爱尔兰风笛声中，海尔森的低沉却不乏轻柔的嗓音融进了浪潮，拍打在沙滩上，渐渐退去。

—————————————————————

他是在自己的床上醒来的，窗帘被风吹起漏出没有关紧的窗户，晨风伴随着新一天的朝阳一起拂过额头，将小麦和泥土的清香送给新生的每一个生命。谢伊看了看穿戴整齐的自己，大脑短路了几秒，忽然意识到似乎少了点什么，使他整个人心神不宁。他在收拾干净的房间里翻箱倒柜，总算在一本夹着黑色羽毛的牛皮本子里找到了一条十字项链，被他拾起来捧在手心。

少了什么。一定少了什么。他冲出屋门，大街上都是穿着英式服装来来往往的行人，远处没有了炮响声反而只有客船在呜声地鸣笛。他拉住收拾好衣服准备把它们挂在晾衣架上芬尼根夫人。

“夫人请问，今年是哪一年？”  
芬尼根夫人先是惊讶地打量了他一番，然后撂下盆子抬手摸了摸他的额头：“傻孩子你不会还没有睡醒吧。这是1934年啊。”  
“那德国人的军队呢？”  
“他们十几年前就被打回老家去了。”

这里不是交战区，甚至连穿着宪兵服装的人影都没有，更别说德国的驻军了。他从楼下模糊地镜子里看到了自己的样子：飞鹰徽章替代了胸前的铁十字，脸上的纵疤也不像新生的。一摸上衣的口袋，那条他最为熟悉不过的项链被他捏在指尖，血红宝石沾上了他的温度。

海尔森……还有，寇马克。

酒馆旧地址听路人说是因为涉嫌非法交易早就被查封了，前老板也搬到了不知什么地方。谢伊又转了一圈，得不到什么线索后便蹲在了酒馆外长久没人打扫的阶梯上。如果他和那两个的相遇只是一场梦，那他手中熠熠生辉的十字架作何解释？他脸上的伤疤作何解释？他清楚地记得圣诞节那晚的旖旎和圣帕特里克节三人的肌肤紧紧贴着的触感。

又或者，只是两个……

“嘿，老兄，你在这儿发什么愣啊。”谢伊抬头，一个戴着牛仔帽的非裔军人俯视着他。他没见过这人，谢伊笃定，但是脑子里突然闪过了这人的详细资料，仿佛以前就和他很是要好的友人。“杰克？你怎么在这儿？”甚至连对方名字都不受控地从嘴里蹦出来。

“我倒要问你呢。军部重组后你跑去哪儿了？没跟着肯威少将吗？”

谢伊立马捕捉到他熟悉的名字，“海尔森！他在哪？”他激动地从台阶上弹跳起来，反倒吓了这小军官一激灵。

“你应该比我清楚才对，”他说，“哦我想起来，吉斯特对我说肯威放你走了，我还在纳闷长官怎么忽然开窍终于肯让你休假了呢。”

“别说废话，他现在在哪？还在骑兵团吗？”

“拜托老兄，肯威少将的骑兵团都离开这里十多年了，上头怎么编制的跟我没有半块便士的关系，我又不是长官肚子里的虫子。”杰克挥手连连求饶道：“不过你要是回去问，知情的不会不告诉你。”

“好吧，我也不想为难你，我自己去找。但是，”谢伊郑重地扶住这个想马上从精神不太正常应该是傻掉了的同僚手中逃掉的士官，认真地有些吓人：“我再问你最后一个问题，我是谢伊，还是寇马克？”

“哇，你不会昨晚喝高了现在都没醒吧！”他用一脸看智障的表情关怀了一下对方：“谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克，毋庸置疑，你就是骑兵团的前中校，肯威的刀谢伊·寇马克先生。”他总算甩开同僚的手了，又觉得不够礼貌，随意寒暄了几句你不要酗酒喝傻了你自己之后，便匆匆地溜掉了。

究竟是谢伊成为了寇马克，还是寇马克最终融入了谢伊？他无从查找解开谜题的钥匙，两个不同的灵魂纠缠在一起，但他们所有的不同点都在围绕着一个永恒不变的核心。他跑到当年的战壕边，还有被炮弹削平的山头上，冷却的白色灰烬被风吹地满天飞扬，依稀可辨曾经战火的残暴。将近十多年来他所努力的，坚持他扛起枪或者骑上马的，无非是烂在心里的执念，和平与忠诚，还有海尔森……

寻找海尔森的下落，谢伊不是没有得到一丁点回报。几年来通过各种关系他得知海尔森的骑兵团解散后，他的确被调任到了海军肩负指挥工作。可是不论是写信还是差人问候都得不到任何回复。

原先被烧的乌黑的小教堂被修复的焕然一新，然而令信徒安宁的钟声没有响多久，新的炮火又在一夜之间将它摧毁成嶙峋地乱葬岗。谢伊再次有了上战场的机会，可他把勋章一扣就登上了抵御纳粹的战舰。他的确有私心希望能在海军部队碰到海尔森，但是事实上，他鲜少特意去打听他的昔日长官。纳粹的战斗机和驱逐舰给了他太多的压力，抗击恶魔在海上的肆虐野心积压了他太多时间。得不到海尔森的回应也是情有可原，他比我更为忙碌，埋在雷达和情报里的谢伊自我安慰道，会见面的，一定会，等到他们把战争疯子们彻底消灭，他们自会相遇。

“你爱我还是更爱和平，”海尔森站在队伍面前的背影始终埋在记忆里，他第无数次对他说道，“记得，不要为了我让更多人遭受不必要的灾难。这样我会愧对你，也会愧对我的父亲，愧对英格兰。”

这天，谢伊终于收到了一封被烧掉一角的私人信件，里面无非是些近日的战况和作战方案，海尔森没有向他寻问什么，显然是不期望谢伊能给他回信。但这就足够了，谢伊把这封信压在枕头底下，压住自己雀跃的心情投身到战斗中。同样海尔森也没有告诉他他在哪个军团效力，联军的势力渐渐壮大，谁也不清楚哪里的牺牲空出了位置，明天要用哪里的生命补上。

海尔森只在信中对他提出了一个要求：为他在家乡陵园的空地上建一座空坟。

“一艘巡洋舰，八艘驱逐舰和二十六艘舰艇，再加上空军掩护也不行吗？”谢伊十分惊讶地对副官问到，“情势紧张到什么地步了？”

“他们花了一天的时间才救出来七千多人，而且还是用军舰载人，您知道军舰载人吃水有多深，能想出这个主意长官简直是疯了。”副官把打印好的资料放到谢伊的桌子上。“当时没有小型船只，无法迅速将船员接到近海。更何况，英吉利海峡的制空权已经被占领了，在海浪涛涛弹如雨下的包围圈里救人简直是在从老虎嘴里抢食物。”

“有这样胆大到不要命的长官？”谢伊轻笑道，“在我们军部可太少见了。不过比起全部牺牲在敦刻尔克，起码还是救出了些。”

“是啊，那名据说把晕阙的船长扛走，自己操纵军舰的长官，这次可是立了大功。光看看报刊上那些记者写的只言片语，我都感觉到热血沸腾了。”

“要是有机会的话，或许我可以带你见见你说的那个长官，他叫什么？”

“不可能了”，年轻副官摆手道，脸上尽是遗憾的神色，“可惜他在这其中牺牲了。在最后一趟运输航线上，纳粹的鱼雷艇炸毁了船舱。”

“这，实在是太遗憾了。”

谢伊的胃忽然揪紧了一下。侧头望向天边，晚云在远方燃烧着，和信封上的火漆一样的鲜红。不好的预感击打着他心脏。

“听那些幸存下来的人讲他是原先骑兵团的长官，也怪不得一上来就采用非常战术，他叫……”

“长官！长官！”

—————————————————————  
1945年 十月

上将路过一座刷着白漆的小教堂，停了几秒，在自己的胸前画了一个十字。贴近心脏的上衣口袋里躺着枚十字宝石坠，链条已经发乌生锈。教堂已经不是原先那座，祈祷和平的也不再是同样的人。

“Haytham·E·Kenway，1885——？”

墓场上伤心的不止他一个，最伤心的也不是他。这埋葬烈骨的地方有着战士的家人，爱人；他只有一座空冢可以追悼，他也不算家人，恋人。不论是战友或者敌人，他们都是期望着和平的人，这样热烈的牵绊胜过单纯的血缘，超越床笫的贪欢，它不在于立场，不拘泥时间，它是冰冷枪口下唯一的慰藉和支撑。

“所以，不论怎么选择，注定你会失去我，我会离开你吗？”

天空飘起小雨，悼念的人却不舍得回去。他静静地站在原地，乌鸦还在低头吃着谷子里，高贵的鸽子们却纷纷飞上了教堂顶。

你早就知道你会死，无论如何都会死，只要我活着你就会死，可你一直对我说只要救下了我一切就结束了，只要挺过那个该死圣诞节就结束了，海尔森·肯威，你这个骗子，大骗子！

“当风笛呼唤，幽谷成排，  
当夏日已尽，玫瑰难怀。  
你天涯远引，  
而我在此长埋。  
当草原尽夏，  
当雪地全白。  
任晴空万里，  
任四处阴霾。  
我爱你，等你徘徊。  
你爱我，你将前来，  
纵逝者如斯，  
死者初裁。  
谢皇天后土，  
在荒坟冢上，  
把我找到，  
寻我遗骸。”

教堂的唱诗班在这个阴雨绵绵的上午吟诵起这首民调。谢伊又驻足了一会儿，把手心托着的军帽放在碑前，他完全处在游离状态，也没注意到身后有个人已经默默注视他很久了。他似是耐了很久，最后终于忍不住开口。“你真的会相信命运？你不是一直说命运操之你手吗？”

谢伊的脊背停止了一瞬，难以置信地回头看向对他讲话的人。这人近二十年未见，他在谢伊梦里还是那副年轻气盛的模样，现在那头黑色长发全白了，他没有佩戴可能能够挂满一整个军装的勋章，只是像个最普通的得体绅士，他的蓝眼睛还是能够包容所有迷茫，可惜闻不到那种迷人的香了，苦涩的药味盖过了它。他嘴角还是挂着笑，这个自信胆大，冷静自持又多愁善感的男人还是从前那般，除了僵硬了的双腿和分外扎眼的轮椅。

“sir……你……”  
“我真是该感谢你以前教我怎么潜水憋气，谢伊·寇马克。”海尔森早就意料到了谢伊的表情，颇觉有趣地歪着头看他几乎快要哭出来昔日恋人，“不然你可能连我的灰就见不到。”

“令你足音轻轻，在我面前

我可感应那份，甜蜜温暖

当你俯身向前，诉说情爱

我将死于安乐，直至与你同在”

“你不能拒绝我了，Shay。So this time，shall we dance？”

“Of course , I do.”

END

注：以下引用皆来自百度百科

1.【寇马克与海尔森的斗舞】阿根廷探戈和英式探戈：阿根廷探戈独特的贴脸靠肩握持，加上舞步中男女四腿的纠缠环绕，在自傲清高的英国人眼中，阿根廷探戈被划上了色情的等号。1907年，英国伦敦才肯认定阿根廷探戈是社交舞蹈的一种。到了1920年左右，给予了制式化，由于其制式模板的发行，在推广上势如破竹。

2.【谢伊认为的病症】科尔塔综合征：以虚无妄想（nihilistic delusion）和否定妄想（delusion of negation）为核心症状，患者认为自己已经死了，不复于人世或者器官感官失灵，即使正和外人说话也不认为自己是活着的。

3.【谢伊和连恩参加的战役】索姆河战役；是第一次世界大战中规模最大的一次会战，时间发生在1916年6月24日到11月18日间，英、法两国联军为突破德军防御并将其击退到法德边境，于是在位于法国北方的索姆河区域实施作战。双方伤亡共计130万人，是一战中最惨烈的阵地战， 因其残酷性被称之为“索姆河地狱”。

4.【英军与爱尔兰局势紧张】爱尔兰独立战争：对纯爱尔兰共和派来说，爱尔兰独立战争由1916年复活节起义中宣布爱尔兰共和国宣言即告开始。这场战争源于由大多数由爱尔兰选民在1918年英属爱尔兰大选选出的国会议员建立，并单方面宣布成立的独立爱尔兰国会。1919年1月21日，共和军志愿者在丹·博林（Dan Breen）的带领下，国会在都柏林市政厅召集会议，批准1916年独立宣言，发布一篇新的独立宣言，要求英国撤军，以及呼吁“世界上的自由国家”承认爱尔兰独立。

【弗雷和葛德】 北欧神话中的丰饶之神弗雷看到了巨人国度里的一位美女——基米尔之女葛德（Gerd），并从此得了相思病。

【瓦尔基丽雅驿站】“瓦尔基里”（valkyrie）北欧神话中“挑选战死者的女性”，另外还有后人赋予所谓“出现在英雄面前的梦中情人”的形象。她们在战场上赐与战死者美妙的一吻，并引领他们带往英灵殿。

【哥达】一战时德军远程轰炸机；【骆驼；艾科】同时期英军战斗机

【摩罗斯】在古希腊神话中摩罗斯（古希腊语：Μόρος，意为“命运”或“注定要死”以及“愚蠢”）【诺伦女神】北欧神话中的命运女神。

【海尔森参加的海战】敦刻尔克大撤退的一天：1940年5月27日，英国海军全力以赴，抽调1艘巡洋舰、8艘驱逐舰和26其他舰艇前来，这是英国海军自开战以来第一次用军舰来运输人员，满载着官兵的军舰吃水很深，甚至还有几分倾斜，海军官兵凭借着高超的操舰技术，全速通过海浪滔天、弹如雨下的英吉利海峡。尽管英国海空军竭尽全力，但由于缺乏小型船舶，无法迅速将人员从海滩接到停泊在近海的大型船只，撤退速度很慢，全天只撤出了7669人。

10.【爱尔兰民谣：当风笛呼唤，幽谷成排】原版爱尔兰民谣《Danny Boy》，中译版本李敖《墓中人语》，本文有改编。


End file.
